Las ventajas de encoger
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por un accidente tres de los magos de Fairy Tail encogieran?, ¿quién los cuidará? El amor puede aparecer de la forma más inesperada. Contiene: Nalu, Gruvia y Gale.
1. Las ventajas de encoger 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores, tengo mucho, muchísimo retraso con mis fics, para no variar, yo impuntual, pero bueno poco a poco iré subiendo caps, nuevos shots, y todo lo que pueda abarcar ^^**

 **Una vez que me he arrodillado y disculpado..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si lees y escribes a mis horas, aquí os traigo uno de Fairy Tail, serie a la que me enganche por una amiga, aviso antes que nada que será cortita, que contiene LuNa, GaLe y Gruvia.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

 **En fin.. ¡Disfrutar tanto de leer como yo de escribir!**

 **LAS VENTAJAS DE ENCOGER**

-Salamander, vas a morir,_susurro un amenazante Gajeel mientras el humo se dispersaba, pero su voz no sonaba tan amenazante, más bien sonaba infantil y aguda.

-Gajeel, déjamelo a mí,_esta vez era Gray el que hablaba y su enfado era notorio.

-Venid los dos a la vez, no os tengo miedo,_dijo Natsu socarronamente a la vez que avanzaba al encuentro del mago de hielo y el DS del hierro.

Una vez el humo se dispersó, la escena que quedo a la vista hizo que todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO el gremio, se quedase con la boca abierta, pálido y sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, y es que claro, si en medio de una limpieza de pociones, polacos y otros utensilios en mal estado o más que pasados de fecha cierto DS de fuego hiperactivo se aburre y decide molestar a cierto mago escultor y DS de hierro que ayudaban con la limpieza, cosa que él debería estar haciendo, consiguiendo que pócimas, polvos y otras sustancias sin identificar les cayesen a los tres encima, terminando todo en un desastre o una pesadilla.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma,_dijo un adorable Gray de 5 años mientras observaba con atención a los otros dos magos que se encontraban en su misma situación.

-Salamander, en serio, voy a matarte,_dijo un pálido DS de hierro.

-¿Hemos encogido?,_preguntó un desconcertado Natsu antes de ser estrellado contra una pared del gremio cortesía de la unión de puños de Gray y Gajeel.

Después de una recomposición del DS de fuego, los tres ahora pequeños magos estaban reunidos en una habitación con Erza, que al ser de mayor tamaño ahora incluso imponía más, estaba claro que se habían metido en un buen lío.

-Natsu, esta vez te has pasado, pero vosotros dos, ¿no se supone que sois más maduros?,_les empezó a regañar Erza.

-Bueno, ahora mismo no sabemos qué hechizo es el que os ha mandado de vuelta a los 5 años,_comenzó a explicar tranquilamente Mirajane,_pero lo primero es lo primero, poneos algo de ropa de vuestro tamaño,_dijo divertida mientras le entregaba ropa a cada uno,_es lo que he podido encontrar, iré con Lisana a comparar más por lo que pueda durar.

Después de eso la albina se perdió con una diversión en el rostro difícil de olvidar.

-Encima vamos a ser sus conejillos de indias,_se quejó un diminuto Gajeel en comparación con su versión adulta.

-Peor aún, vamos a ser sus muñecos y juguetes,_lo apoyo en sus quejas Gray, el cual se había puesto pálido solo de pensarlo.

-Mira da miedo,_comento Natsu,_pero Erza tampoco se queda atrás,_y con ese último comentario del pelirrosa los tres sintieron una mirada aterradora que los congelo y hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su ahora pequeño cuerpo.

-No puedo culpar a Mirajane, sois bastante monos de pequeños, dan ganas de abrazaros,_comento Scarlet mientras los miraba con dulzura y es que era imposible pasar inadvertida la monería que tenía delante.

-Mira y Lisana han salido a comprar algo de ropa,_dijo Lucy que entraba junto con Juvia y Levy a comprobar el estado de supervivencia de sus ahora pequeños y adorables chicos preferidos,_¿cómo van las cosas por aquí?

Los tres pasaron a esconderse detrás de ellas, al notar el aura extraña qué desprendía Erza las tres chicas lo entendieron enseguida.

-Bueno ya que estáis aquí os pediré el favor,_dijo Scarlet con tono solemne, ese que usaba para ordenar cosas y sus ordenes no podían ser negadas,_como ahora mismo no son más que unos mocosos alguien tiene que cuidarlos, así que no nos queda otra, Lucy te confío a Natsu, Juvia tú te encargarás de Gray y Levy tú de Gajeel_,tras pronunciar esas palabras las quejas de los tres chicos no tardaron en escucharse.

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo,_gritaba Natsu.

-Yo también,_se le unió Gray.

-Yo tampoco necesito niñera,_esta vez se quejó el DS de hierro.

-Os explicaré la situación,_dijo con una macabra sonrisa Erza que consiguió que los tres volvieran a la seguridad de las espaldas de las tres chicas,_esta semana había un concurso de tartas de fresa, yo iba a ser la jueza, pero como no queda ningún mago en el gremio, el maestro me ha encargado la misión de encontrar una solución para vosotros, así que me quedaré sin tartas ni concurso, vais a ser buenos niños y hacerle caso a vuestra tía Erza, ¿de acuerdo?,_les pregunto la maga pelirroja a lo que los tres asintieron.

Las chicas los dejaron cambiarse tranquilamente de ropa, mientras planeaban el cuidado de los tres ahora niños.

-Esto va a ser estresante, un Natsu más pequeño e hiperactivo,_comenzó a quejarse Lucy.

-Y que lo digas, imagínate a Gajeel, con lo cabezota que es, va a ser difícil de manejar,_dijo Levy mientras se dejaba resbalar por la pared.

-Juvia cree que deberían de animarse, ahora son más monos que antes, aunque el más mono es mi Gray,_comentó con estrellas en los ojos, desde luego Juvia estaba en su pompa.

-En eso tiene razón, Natsu es muy mono de pequeño,_dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada, lo cual Levy captó al instante pues ya sabia de la atracción que sentía la rubia por él pelirrosa.

-¿En que piensas, Lu?,_preguntó con inocencia.

-En lo mono que se ve Gajeel también,_contraatacó la rubia sabiendo la debilidad de la maga de escritura sólida por el DS de hierro.

-Si, le queda muy bien el pelo corto,_dijo para taparse la boca sonrojada.

Después ambas estallaron en risas, al poco tiempo las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, dejando ver a los tres magos y su ahora reducido tamaño.

-Como es tarde nos iremos a casa de Juvia, ¡solo estarán Juvia y Gray!,_grito la maga de agua con emoción mientras arrastraba a un pequeño y asustado Gray.

-Juvia tiene razón, lo mejor será ir a casa y preparar algo de cena,_la apoyo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza,_vamos Natsu.

-Venga Gajeel, tú también,_le ordenó Levy a lo que obedeció a regañadientes al igual que Natsu.

 ** _Lucy/Natsu_**

-Deja de refunfuñar, la culpa ha sido tuya por no quedarte quieto,_le regañó Lucy que se tuvo que dar la vuelta y terminar de llevarlo a su casa a rastras, algo nada habitual, ya que el pelirrosa disfrutaba ir a la casa que la rubia tenía alquilada.

-Es que..., Lucy, echo de menos a Igneel, más que antes, es como si me hubieran separado de él,_reconoció un cabizbajo Natsu mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos esmeralda.

-Quizás es porque al tener el cuerpo de un niño recuerdas más las emociones que tenías a esa edad,_empezó con la teoría la maga estelar,_mañana les preguntaremos a Gajeel y a Gray si también se sienten así, esa información le puede ser útil a Erza.

-Está bien,_dijo el DS de fuego ya recuperado y sonriente,_Lucy, ¿dónde está Happy?

-Está con Lily y con Charle, han acompañado a Wendy a ir a ver a Porlyusica, volverá en un rato,_le explicó mientras lo miraba con ternura.

Continuaron el camino hasta llegar al apartamento de Lucy en silencio, el mago de fuego seguía aferrado a la mano de la rubia hasta que entraron dentro de su departamento, una vez allí se acomodó en el sillón al que se subió de un salto.

-Natsu, ¿qué te apetece cenar?,_dijo Lucy divertida ante la imagen de un pelirrosa tranquilo, al ser un niño y haber estado todo el día dando guerra hasta el incidente, era normal que estuviera cansado.

-¿Vas a cocinar tú?,_preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues claro,_respondió la rubia con cierta molestia.

-Podíamos haber comido en el gremio, seguro que nos envenenas, ¿por qué no llamas a Virgo o algún espíritu estelar?

-¿Me llamaba, princesa?,_Virgo hizo acto de aparición con su típico atuendo de criada y cadenas.

-¡Claro que no te he llamado!,_exclamo Lucy furiosa, ella era capaz de cocinar.

-Lo siento, ¿desea castigarme, princesa?,_pregunto una dubitativa Virgo mientras le ofrecía a la maga celestial varías opciones para su castigo.

-¡Que no, Virgo!, regresa, puedo ocuparme sola de esto, de verdad,_la intentaba convencer la rubia.

-Como desees, princesa,_respondió el espíritu antes de volver a su mundo.

Mientras ella había estado entretenida con la aparición de Virgo, el pequeño Dragneel se había quedado profundamente dormido, lo observó y sonrío, debía de estar más cansado de lo que imaginaba, el Natsu adulto tenía más aguante que el que ahora tenía que cuidar, cogió una manta y se la acomodo, después la maga estelar se dirigió a la cocina para preparar unos sándwiches para la cena.

 _ **Juvia/Gray**_

-Juvia cuidará a Gray, no tiene que preocuparse de nada,_dijo la peliazul mientras arrastraba a un muy sonrojado pelinegro de 5 años.

-No es necesario que me lleves así,_se quejó el mago de hielo mientras los ojos le habían espirales por el vaivén.

-Si es necesario que Juvia cuide de Gray, ahora Gray está indefenso, por eso Juvia tiene que cuidarlo,_dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía arrastrándolo.

Gray no tuvo más que aceptarlo, era cierto, su ahora diminuto cuerpo no soportaría muchos de los ataques mágicos que conoce, los cuales se le descontrolarían con facilidad en su ahora poco resistente cuerpo.

-Ya hemos llegado Gray, ahora Juvia cocinara para ti y te preparará el baño,_sonrió la maga de agua, el moreno se fijo bien hasta que su vista respondió, no podía ser…, Fairy Hills.

-¡¿QUIERES QUE ERZA O MIRA ME MATEN?!,_saltó el moreno mientras un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, si alguna de ellas se enteraba sería sometido a distintas torturas a cada cual peor, es cierto que tenía el cuerpo de un niño, pero seguía siendo un hombre.

-Pero si Gray ahora es un niño adorable,_contestó Juvia como si nada, mientras lo estrujaba como a un peluche.

-Mejor vamos a mi casa,_propuso Gray en un intento de evitar su muerte por asfixia.

-A-a-a la-a ca-sa de Gray,_tartamuedeó la ojiazul, y así fue como entro en un trance amoroso en que Gray y ella eran los protagonistas, ya que nunca había ido a su casa y realmente le encantaría saber cómo era.

-Oye si no quieres, solo...,_iba a seguir hablando pero Juvia lo arrastró, una cosa es que nunca hubiese estado dentro, otra que no conociera su dirección.

-Juvia hará feliz a Gray,_decía muy segura la peliazul con estrellitas en los ojos,_por eso Gray no tiene que preocuparse de nada,_dijo con una sonrisa mientras esquivaba a gente a gran velocidad seguida de un pequeño mago de hielo que ondeaba como una bandera y comenzaba a tener una sensación de mareo parecida a la de los DS.

-¿Cómo sabes dande vivo?,_preguntó Gray algo dubitativo mientras creaba una copia de las llaves de su casa con hielo.

-Juvia tiene que saber todo de Gray para ser una buena esposa,_dijo la maga de agua con confianza mientras apretaba los dos puños y sus orbes azules emitían fuego.

-Como sea,_dijo Gray quitándole importancia,_pasa Juvia, como si estuvieras en tu casa,_dijo en un susurro, que la peliazul escuchó perfectamente.

Juvia entró y trago saliva, la verdad era que Gray era más ordenado de lo que había imaginado, si no tenía en cuenta alguna que otra prenda de ropa que estaba regada por el suelo, pero debido a la manía del mago por desnudarse, no le extrañó en lo absoluto, el pequeño apartamento era muy acogedor y tenía alguna que otra marca de fuego seguramente en alguna discusión con Natsu, todos sabían lo bien que se llevaban en el fondo, la estancia y muebles de madera y lo que más resaltaba de la habitación era la chimenea y el sofá azul oscuro que se encontraba en frente adornado con un par de cojines crema.

-La cocina está ahí,_dijo el moreno sacándola de su ensimismamiento y señalando una puerta que ya había sufrido varias reparaciones,_ahí el baño,_dijo señalando otra puerta,_y la puerta que tiene un escalón es la de mi cuarto, tú dormirás ahí y yo en el sofá, ¿vale?,_Juvia asintió mientras los colores se le subían, era un sueño, iba a dormir en la habitación de su querido Gray.

-Juvia hará la cena, Gray esperará en el sofá, será un momento,_dijo haciendo una graciosa reverencia y perdiéndose en la cocina, el mago de hielo lo dejó estar y obedeció acurrucándose en el sofá y encendiendo la tele lácrima que se encontraba sobre la chimenea.

 _ **Levy/Gajeel**_

-¿Vas a ir de morros todo el camino?,_pregunto desesperada la pequeña maga.

-¡¿Como quieres que este?!,_respondió el DS de hierro con un humor de los mil demonios.

-Oye, la culpa no es mía,_dijo Levy mientras se agachaba un poco para alcanzar su estatura y no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Ahora que te pasa?,_demandó el ojirojo mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, lo había preguntado pero sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Nada, nada,_dijo la maga de escritura sólida con una sonrisa,_venga vamos ya estamos cerca de mi casa.

-Oye enana,_la llamó y ella lo miró desde arriba con cierta burla, iba a replicar pero ahora mismo le venía bien que ella estuviera de buen humor,_no se te ocurrirá llevarme a Fairy Hills, no querrás que esas dos taradas me maten.

-Ya no vivo en Fairy Hills, me mudé a un apartamento,_dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso?,_pregunto el algo impresionado, sabía que a ella le encantaba vivir con todas las chicas en ese lugar, así que tenía que haber alguna razón de peso para que lo abandonase.

-No me cabían mis libros,_dijo en voz baja algo sonrojada provocando que el DS se riera.

-Ya sabia yo que tenías que tener una buena razón, ¿tantos libros necesitas?,_preguntó curioso el ojirojo que no dejaba de mirarla desde abajo.

-Pues claro que sí,_dijo ella con seguridad,_tengo muchas colecciones largas, no puedo dejarlas sin completar, además teniéndolos conmigo puedo leerlos siempre que quiera,_dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a girar por otra calle.

-No te agobia ver tanta letra junta, enana,_preguntó dubitativo y Levy aunque se extrañó un poco de que estuviera tan hablador negó con la cabeza y sonrió sacando las llaves e indicándole con la mirada que al fin habían llegado.

-Bueno, bienvenido a mi casa Gajeel,_dijo la pequeña McGarden mientras le dejaba pasar.

-Esto es un desastre,_murmuró el moreno, y era cierto, había libros aquí y allá, en cajas o apilados en la mesa de la cocina o del salón, piezas de madera y tornillos bien ordenados en disposición de ser montados por alguien y así formar otra librería de las al menos cuatro más que la maga de escritura sólida necesitaría para acaparar tantas obras maestras.

-Aún estoy organizándolo todo, por eso está algo desordenado, entre misiones y ayudar a Lucy con su novela no he podido hacer nada,_dijo con una gota en la cabeza Levy,_bueno, ¿qué te apetece de comer?, no se me da muy bien cocinar, así que no te esperes gran cosa,_dijo con una triste sonrisa, en realidad le habría encantado poder haberle ofrecido una cena en condiciones pero apenas había podido practicar algunas recetas de sus libros de cocina, por suerte, tenía la despensa llena.

-Mejor cocino yo, ya que me vas a "cuidar", al menos hago algo,_se ofreció el ojirojo, necesitaba distraerse, no sabía porque pero el recuerdo de Metalicana estaba mucho más presente y le dolía mucho más que antes, prefería distraerse a llorar como el crío que ahora parecía.

-No es necesario que te molestes,_dijo Levy en un intento inútil.

-No puedo montar eso con este cuerpo así que cocinaré,_dijo refiriéndose a las estanterías consiguiendo que la pequeña maga se sonrojase.

-Bueno al menos, deja que te ayude, ¿vale?

-Esta bien,_accedió el DS de hierro,_¿qué te apetece?,_preguntó con curiosidad.

-No sé, ¿qué tal una sopa?,_le preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que él asintió mientras disimulaba un pequeño sonrojo.

Después de pedir a Levy todos los ingredientes que necesitaba se subió en una silla y empezó a cortarlos a gran velocidad ante la atenta mirada de Levy.

 **Y bien, ¿qué os pareció?, comentario, review, cualquier cosa o fallo, avisadme por favor, que esto lo hago a deshoras T.T**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, os haya sacado una sonrisa y hayáis pasado un buen rato.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! n.n**


	2. Las ventajas de encoger 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores, por primera vez desde que estoy en fanfic subo algo de continuo, increíble pero cierto, intentaré por supuesto actualizar el resto de mis historias, están en proceso, no os preocupéis ^^**

 **Una vez que he dado explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si lees y escribes a mis horas, aquí os traigo la segunda parte de la historia, la cual escribiré poco a poco y terminaré pronto, para variar, o al menos lo intentaré, lo prometo ;))**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

 **En fin.. ¡Disfrutar tanto de leer como yo de escribir!**

 **LAS VENTAJAS DE ENCOGER 2**

La noche empezaba a caer y dos llamativas albinas se movían con velocidad por las calles de Magnolia a entregar tres bolsas de ropa para sus ahora encogidos compañeros.

-Mira-ne,_comenzó la menor de las dos con una gota en la cabeza,_¿no crees que nos hemos pasado un poco?

-Venga Lisanna, será divertido, además es también un castigo y una tapadera, imagínate la que se podría montar si se enteran de que esos tres han encogido,_dijo con una implacable sonrisa a su hermana menor.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad, tienen muchos enemigos que podrían aprovechar la ocasión,_concluyó la albina menor con cierto temor.

Las dos siguieron andando con el camuflaje y la seguridad de las sombras, no porque la ciudad no fuera segura, sino porque la mayor estaba montando la película de aventuras para pasar el trago de una forma más divertida.

 _ **Lucy/Natsu**_

La rubia por fin había terminado con la cena, hacer un par de sandwiches no era nada, lo realmente difícil era despertar a su ahora pequeño Natsu, era algo cruel ahora que estaba tan tranquilo, pero no podía dejarlo sin cenar.

-Oye, Natsu,_lo llamó mientras lo movía con suavidad,_venga despierta vamos a cenar.

El pelirrosa se estiró en su sitio y sonrió a la rubia que lo observaba con cierta ternura.

-¿Has cocinado tú?,_preguntó con cierta duda mientras miraba con atención los deliciosos sandwiches que la rubia había preparado.

-Bueno, no es exactamente cocinar Natsu,_admitió mientras veía como los ojos esmeralda de su acompañante formaban estrellas una vez que dio el primer bocado.

-Lucy cocinas bien,_dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pues decías que te iba a envenenar,_le recordó la rubia con cierto enfado.

-No te pongas así, además, ¿no decías que esto no era cocinar?,_preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No te pases de listo Natsu, recuerda que ahora eres pequeño e indefenso,_dijo la maga celestial poniéndose en pié delante de él.

-¡Lucy me va a aplastar con su peso!,_gritó el DS de fuego ganándose un golpe de parte de la rubia.

Iban a seguir con la pelea cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, los dos pararon al instante y la rubia se acercó a abrir.

-Mirajane, Tisana, ¿qué hacéis aquí?, ¿Erza ha encontrado algo?,_preguntó esperanzada la rubia.

-Mira, Lisanna, ¡Lucy es mala!,_dijo Natsu mientras corría para refugiarse a las espaldas de la albina mayor.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que es un poco problemático,_comentó con su sonrisa habitual.

-¿Solo un poco?,_dijo la maga estelar más para sí mientras se hundía en una espiral depresiva.

-La verdad es que aún no tenemos noticias de Erza, así que aún seguimos sin remedio y Wendy aún no ha llegado, creo que Porlyusica ha accedido a ayudarnos, eso es buena señal,_comentó la menor de las albinas para calmar los ánimos.

-Entonces, ¿para que habéis venido?,_preguntó temerosa la rubia,_¿ha pasado algo?

-No, no te preocupes, hemos venido ha traeros ropa, te la tienes que poner sin quejas Natsu,_dijo la albina mayor con una sonrisa,_bueno Lucy, nos tenemos que ir, aún tenemos que visitar a Gray y Gajeel.

-Claro, si sabéis cualquier cosa avisadnos,_les pidió la rubia educadamente.

-Claro no te preocupes, si notáis algún efecto comunicármelo por esta lácrima,_les pidió la albina menor con una sonrisa mientras les entregaba una de las lácrimas que había cogido del gremio.

La rubia las despidió en la puerta junto a un ahora alegre y recuperado DS de fuego.

-¡¿Qué clase de ropa es esta?!,_chilló el pequeño salamandra mientras seguía rebuscando en la ropa algo que se pudiera considerar "decente".

-Es ropa de niño pequeño, ¿qué te esperbas?,_preguntó Heartfilia mientras aguantaba la risa, ya que las hermanas Strauss lo habían hecho a adrede, seguro era el castigo de parte de Mirajane.

-No pienso salir a la calle con esto,_dijo mientras se sonrojaba y le tiraba a la rubia una camiseta cuyos adornos principales eran osos y corazones.

-Seguro que hay algo más normal, anda ve a bañarte yo me encargaré de ordenar la ropa y de buscar algo que sirva de pijama,_le insistió la rubia tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Para su suerte el ahora pequeño Natsu se relajaba notablemente más y después del baño no le importó lo ridículo del pijama de estrellas y soles, se lo puso sin rechistar y prácticamente cayó dormido en el sillón.

 _ **Juvia/Gray**_

Mientras Gray había caído dormido Juvia se había encargado de preparar una sencilla y agradable cena, por suerte consiguió que Gajeel, el que era un hermano para ella, le enseñase un par de recetas.

-Gray, Juvia ya tiene la cena casi lista, le preparará el baño y cuando Gray esté limpio podrá comer con Juvia,_dijo alegremente saliendo por la cocina la peliazul consiguiendo sin querer despertar al moreno.

-No necesito que me prepares el baño, sé hacerlo yo solo,_insistió un desorientado mago de hielo.

-Juvia prometió que cuidaría de Gray, por eso Juvia tiene que hacerlo, ¿es que Gray no confía en Juvia?,_preguntó la maga de agua al borde del llanto mientras en su imaginación Gray la abandonaba por incompetente.

-No, no, no es eso, está bien haz lo que quieras, ¿vale?, pero no llores,_insistió preocupado el peligro, puede que no lo admitiera pero no le gustaba verla llorar, ni a ella ni a ninguna compañera, vamos, no es que le gustase ni nada, solo se preocupaba un poco más por ella.

Juvia asintió y salió volando literalmente hacia el baño, para preparar el más relajante e ideal de todos los baños, controlando la perfecta temperatura del agua echando sales de lavanda y pétalos que saco de a saber donde.

Mientras se entretenía tarareando una canción a la vez que preparaba el baño, tocaron a la puerta y un ahora diminuto mago de hielo fue a abrir.

-Mira, Lisanna, por favor, decidme que Erza tiene el remedio,_suplicó con cara de cachorro consiguiendo que las dos albinas rieran para disimular la negativa.

-No, la verdad es que aún no tenemos noticias de ella, hemos venido a dejaros ropa de vuestro tamaño,_le explicó una sonriente Mirajane.

-Acabamos de ver a Natsu, él y Lucy tienen otra lácrima, ahora iremos a ver como va Gajeel, y les entregaremos a él y a Levy otra, si os pasa algo o hay algún efecto secundario os podréis comunicar entre vosotros y avisarnos a nosotros,_le decía la menor de las albinas mientras le tendía la lácrima.

-Gray ya tiene el baño listo, Juvia se ha encargado de todo,_dijo la peliazul para perder la voz cuando vio a las dos hermanas Strauss demasiado cerca de SU Gray,_rivales en el amor,_susurró a la nada mientras sus ojos echaban fuego y se imaginaba mil y una situaciones en las que Gray las prefería a ellas antes que a Juvia.

-Bueno Juvia, nosotras ya nos vamos, encárgate de Gray, eres la más indicada para ello,_se despidió la mayor de las albinas por ambas, dejando a Juvia de nuevo en las nubes imaginando el rechazo de Gray por ambas, para estar solo con ella.

Se dirigió a la puerta para despedirlas mientras Gray se ponía pálido al revisar la ropa que Mira le había traído, debería de habérselo imaginado, no iban a salir impunes del accidente, maldijo a Natsu y se maldijo a sí mismo por caer en la trampa y pelear.

-¿Le pasa algo a Gray?,_preguntó con una sonrisa Juvia arrodillándose a su lado y observando el pijama azul oscuro con estampado blanco de gotas de agua,_seguro que a Gray le queda muy bien, no se tiene que preocupar.

-Juvia, el problema de la ropa es que es muy infantil,_¿cómo se supones que voy a usar estas cosas?,_se quejo el pelinegro.

-Ahora Gray es un niño, seguro que le queda todo bien,_sonrió de nuevo la maga de agua, por su parte el mago de hielo suspiró tomo el pijama y se metió en el baño.

Mientras alucinaba por la preparación que la peliazul había hecho del mismo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, esa mujer se preocupaba mucho por él y aunque ella no lo notase él no podía evitar hacer lo mismo, aunque lo hiciese por cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero la maga del agua se estaba ganando un puesto en su escala que ni él mismo era aún capaz de aceptar.

 _ **Levy/Gajeel**_

Levy observaba con atención como Gajeel removía la olla, le echaba ingredientes en orden según cocción, y le pedía alguna que otra especie que por suerte tenía gracias a las recetas que había practicado.

-Para no saber cocinar tienes muchas cosas enana,_comentó extrañado el DS de hierro.

-Bu-bueno, yo estoy intentando aprender,_confesó en un susurró la pequeña peliazul.

-¿Qué os ha dado ahora a todas por cocinar?,_preguntó el ojirojo mientras recordaba las casi tres cocinas que había destrozado hasta que al fin le enseño a Juvia a hacer un par de recetas.

-Bueno, ahora vivo sola y no puedo ir todos los días al gremio a comer, por eso quería aprender ha hacer un par de cosas,_confesó la maga de escritura sólida.

Gajeel observó con cierta gracia su sonrojo pero no dijo nada, echó los últimos ingredientes bajo la potencia del fuego de la lágrima que usaban para cocinar.

-Estará en 10 minutos,_dijo el pelinegro mientras se bajaba de la silla ante la divertida mirada de la peliazul,_¡¿qué te hace tanta gracia?!,_explotó a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-No te enfades, no te enfades,_lo consoló la chica de ojos castaños agachándose y quedando más o menos a su ahora baja estatura,_ya crecerás,_le dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo divertida.

-¡NO TIENE GRACIA!,_se quejó el ojirojo,_cuando vuelva a mi tamaño te vas a acordar enana,_refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño pero no se apartó de las caricias de la peliazul.

-¿Cómo que enana?, ahora soy más alta que tú,_le recordó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Gajeel iba a contestar pero tocaron a la puerta y ambos decidieron abrir, al ver a Mira y a Lisanna se alegraron a medias, sería genial que Erza hubiera encontrado un remedio, pero tanto él como ella admitían que convivir más tiempo juntos habría sido divertido.

-¿Erza o Wendy han encontrado algo?,_pregunto la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-No, no tenemos noticias de Erza y de Wendy y el resto solo sabemos que se han quedado esta noche con Porlyusica para seguir investigando,_les informo Lisanna mientras Mira les entregaba una lácrima de comunicación a Gajeel y una bolsa de ropa a Levy.

-Con la lácrima podréis comunicaros con el resto y nosotras os avisaremos en cuanto tengamos noticias, además tenéis que avisarnos si notáis algún efecto secundario,_les comunicó con su típica sonrisa la mayor de los Strauss.

-Está bien, os avisaremos con cualquier cosa,_respondió con seguridad la maga de escritura sólida.

-Bueno ya es tarde así que vamos a volver al gremio por si tienen noticias y si las hay os lo avisaremos, cuida del peque,_se despidió Mira con una picara sonrisa recibiendo maldiciones en forma de susurros del DS de hierro.

Lisanna se despidió con una gota en la cabeza observando la escena y desapareció en la oscuridad junto a su hermana mayor.

Después de entrar y seguir con las maldiciones el pelinegro se fijó en el reloj de la pared y salió disparado a la cocina alertando a la "pequeña" McGarden.

-¿Se ha estropeado?,_preguntó por miedo temiendo a la reacción de un ojirojo fuera de sí.

-No, pero si llegamos a descuidarnos algo más seguro que acabamos quemando la cocina,_suspiró para echar un vistazo a la bolsa que la peliazul no había soltado en su carrera.

-Es mejor que comamos y la veas luego,_dijo con una sonrisa de preocupación.

Por tal de no tener otra discusión Gajeel asintió y le ayudo a Levy a servir dos platos, el suyo mucho más vacío cosa que llamo la atención a los ojos castaños y preocupados que lo observaban.

-Gajeel, ¿te encuentras bien?,_le preguntó la maga de escritura sólida en un tono calmado, pero el DS por el que suspiraba estaba muy lejos de ahí, con sus ojos carmesí perdidos en sus recuerdos y no consiguió oírla,_¡Gajeel!,_gritó desesperada consiguiendo que volviera a la realidad y casi se tirase el plato encima.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora?,_preguntó de mala gana intentando sin éxito esconder el par de gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Levy lo miró algo asustado e instintivamente se levantó de la mesa y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento enana, es que no paran de venirme a la cabes todos los recursos de Metalicana,_confesó mientras se acurrucaba entre su hombro y su cuello.

-No te preocupes, se lo comentaremos mañana a los otros, ahora vamos a terminar de comer, te das un baño y si quieres vemos un rato la tele antes de dormir o hablamos, ¿vale?

-Como quieras,_susurró para separarse más tarde del agarre de SU enana.

Obedeció a Levy al pie de la letra e incluso comió algo más para después dirigirse guiado al baño por la peliazul, pero alguien con un gran carácter no dura mucho en calma y la maga de escritura sólida sabia que a esa paz le quedaban segundos.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?;_pregunto con un gélido tono mientras le mostraba a la chica de ojos chocolate un pijama gris adornado por tuercas rojas.

-Venga Gajeel, es sólo para dormir, no es tan grave,_intentó calmarlo Levy.

-¡¿Qué no es tan grave?!, no pienso salir a la calle con este tipo de ropa ni de broma, seguro que la maldita camarera la ha comprado a adrede,_siguió maldiciendo a Mira mientras ella estornudaba allá donde estuviera, pero por suerte para la peliazul finalmente obedeció.

-Ya sabes donde está todo avisa cuando termines,_le dijo con una sonrisa y suspiró Redfox podía ser gruñón, mandón y tener malos modales y formas, pero tan sólo era eso, un niño con muchas heridas y con muy poco cariño desde la desaparición de su padre.

 **Aquí tenéis la segunda parte de la entrega, espero al menos poder subir la siguiente mañana e ir subiendo algún especial de navidad, que en este caso sería GaLe, porque es mi pareja preferida de esta serie, de la cual espero escribir alguna historia larga =))**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo a vale-fullbaster, a Sesumi, a LucyNamiKagome y a diyelg, por los likes, los** **follows y comentar, sois unos amores ^^**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Sesumi, a mi en concreto me dan ganas de secuestrarlos a los tres a achucharlos a cada momento, porque eran** **súper monos de pequeños, aquí tienes el siguiente cap, espero que te agrade tanto como el primero n.n**

 **Diyelg me alegro que te agrade, aquí tienes la actualización más pronto de lo usual xD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, os haya sacado una sonrisa y hayáis pasado un buen rato.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! n.n**


	3. Las ventajas de encoger 3

**Hola mis queridos lectores, esto es un récord propio, primera vez que subo taaaan seguido, no os acostumbres que no siempre puede ser así por desgracia T.T, el resto de mis historias, están en proceso de creación , no os preocupéis las iré subiendo a lo largo de la semana^^**

 **Una vez que he dado explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si lees y escribes a mis horas, aquí os traigo la tercera parte de la historia, la cual poco a poco va llegando a su fin y avanzando, pero no os preocupéis que aún le queda;))**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

 **En fin.. ¡Disfrutar tanto de leer como yo de escribir!**

 **LAS VENTAJAS DE ENCOGER 3**

Erza se había refugiado en la posada de un pueblo cercano, aún no había descubierto gran cosa, pero al menos tenía la pequeña certeza de que en las cercanías del bosque de ese lugar vivía un gran hechicero, tan sólo necesitaba encontrar su dirección.

Por esa noche decidió descansar y relajarse, ya que el día siguiente iba a ser increíblemente duro, pero había algo que no la dejaba dormir y eso era el como vengarse de los chicos, principalmente de cierto DS pelirrosa.

-Me las vais a pagar los tres juntos y pro separado,_murmuró la pelirroja antes de caer dormida mientras pensaba en su concurso de tartas de fresas perdido.

Mientras ella caía en dulces sueños Wendy y Porlyusica se entretenían en obras distintas pócimas sin obtener un resultado distinto que no fuera una explosión o reacción indeseada.

-Niña, será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, mañana volveré a revisar algunos libros a ver si encontramos algo, ¿de acuerdo?,_a pesar de que le estuviera proponiendo descansó el tono de voz que la anciana usaba era de imposición.

-Está bien,_accedió cansada la menor,_mañana podremos seguir, Lily, Happy si queréis podéis volver junto con Natsu y Gajeel,_les dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Wendy, me quedaré con vosotras para ayudar a Natsu y protegeros,_dijo un Happy muy digno.

-Además esos dos están siendo controlados por Lucy y Levy, es mejor que nos quedemos con vosotras, de alguna u otra manera tengo que ayudaros para rectificar el error de Gajeel,_se disculpó un siempre correcto Lily por su compañero además así el DS le debía mas de una, la primera por ayudar a salvarlo y la segunda por dejarlo tiempo a solas con la chica que le gustaba.

-Haced lo que creáis conveniente, de todas formas vuestra ayuda ahora mismo no ha servido de mucho,_destacó Charle atacándolos a los dos.

-Venga Charle, no seas tan cruel, al menos han estado cortándole la leña a Porlyusica para el invierno,_los defendió como pudo Wendy, aunque hasta ella sabía que todo el trabajo lo había hecho ls versión grande de Lily.

-Si tú lo dices,_chistó Charle,_de todos modos lo mejor ahora será descansar, mañana tendremos que investigar este asunto más afondo.

Los otros tres asintieron y se dispusieron a dormir, Porlyusica les había proporcionado a Wendy y Charle una pequeña habitación para ellas solas mientras que Happy y Lily dormirían en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-Lily,_comenzó a hablar un medio dormido gato azul,_¿y si se quedan en ese estado para siempre?,_preguntó preocupado.

-No creo que pase eso, pero si por algún casual pasara en el caso de Gajeel sería un infierno,_respondió el exceed negro mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-Natsu de pequeño pensaba menos que ahora las cosas antes de hacerlas,_comentó un alegre Happy consiguiendo que su compañero se quedase aún más azul, esos dos junto a Gray podrían hacer grandes destrozos.

-Eso no es precisamente algo bueno,_murmuró Lily para después caer junto a Happy dormido aunque él estaría atento a cualquier ruido extraño por lo que pudiera pasar.

 ** _Lucy/Natsu_**

Lucy se había quedado observando a Natsu dormido por unos largos cinco minutos, después se dirigió al baño y se dio una corta pero relajarte y merecida ducha, cuando salió de la misma se dio cuenta de su error, Natsu sería un crío, pero era un crío hiperactivo.

-Hola Lucy,_la saludó desde su cama en la cual estaba pegando saltos,_por fin terminas, tardas mucho, ¿lo sabías?,_dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

-¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS ESTAR DURMIENDO?!,_estalló la rubia fuera de si.

-No tengo sueño Lucy, además es muy temprano, venga, vamos a jugar o a ver la telelácrima,_exigía diversión un pequeño e incontrolable Natsu mientras seguía dando saltos en la cama.

-Está bien,_dijo la maga estelar entre lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación,_verermos la telelácrima un rato antes de dormir.

-¿Te pasa algo Lucy?,_preguntó curioso.

-No, nada,_mintió, en realidad pensaba que su noche iba a ser mucho más tranquila.

-Eres muy rara,_concluyó Natsu mirándola de soslayo mientras la acusaba con el dedo.

-¿Y me lo dices precisamente tú?,_preguntó exasperada con dientes de tiburón.

-Antes llorabas y ahora te enfadas, eso no se puede clasificar como normal,_dijo mientras la seguía mirando mal.

La chica de ojos chocolate suspiró, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a rastas al sofá para ver la tele juntos, sin hacer caso a los gritos del pelirrosa.

-Muy bien, decide que quieres que veamos y después iremos a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?,_le ofreció la rubia el mando consiguiendo que los ojos esmeralda de su acompañante brillasen.

Tras mirar lo que daban por todos los canales, finalmente el DS de fuego en miniatura se detuvo en un concurso algo cómico cuyos principales protagonistas eran un extravagante presentador, varios concursantes, un tigre y una foca.

-Mira Lucy, tu doble sale en la tele,_dijo apuntando a una graciosa foca con una falda de volantes rosa y la parte de arriba de un bikini.

-¿¡ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ!?,_bramó la rubia,_¡NO NOS PARECEMOS EN NADA!,_continuó la maga estelar con la rabieta.

-Tienes razón tu gritas mucho más además de tanto enfadarte te saldrán arrugas antes,_dijo el ojiverde para estallar en risas.

-Natsu,_murmuró la rubia con rostro sombrio,_si sigues actuando de esa forma tendré que castigarte,_lo amenazó apuntándolo con su pulgar.

-¿Desea que le ayude con el castigo?, princesa,_pregunto una alegre Virgo mientras le ofrecía varias alternativas que hicieron palidecer al pequeño DS.

-¡Virgo!, ¡¿qué se supone que haces aquí si no te he llamado?!,_preguntó exasperada esos dos de verdad le terminarían sacando canas.

-¿Desea castigarme a mi también?, princesa_preguntó Virgo mientras le mostraba otras torturas diversas

-¡NO!,_gritó desesperada.

-Hoy está más rara que de costumbre Virgo, seguro que dentro de poco llora,_le explico un pequeño y feliz Natsu.

-¿Está en su periodo ahora?, princesa,_le pregunto Virgo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, Virgo regresa,_le ordeno mientras lloraba con desesperación, el cuidar de Natsu iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

-Como desee, princesa,_se despidió el espíritu estelar.

-Oye Lucy, me aburro, vamos a jugar a algo,_dijo Natsu mientras observaba a la rubia con cara de emoción.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las cartas un rato?,_dijo la rubia más calmada en busca de un juego algo tranquilo para controlar a su compañero.

-Me parece bien,_dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

 _ **Juvia/Gray**_

-Gray ya ha terminado, Juvia también ha terminado de cocinar, ahora Gray y Juvia, pueden cenar juntos,_dijo alegre la peliazul.

-Como quieras,_apenas contestó el mago de hielo.

-Juvia espera que la cena sea del agrado de Gray,_casi suplicó la maga del agua.

-¡¿Has preparado todo esto tú sola?!,_preguntó impresionado el pelinegro.

-Gajeel enseñó a Juvia a cocinar, aunque él lo habría hecho mejor,_se lamento mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-¿Gajeel?, ¿sabe cocinar?, creía que solo comía hierro,_dijo impresionado Gray sentándose en la mesa.

-Bueno, poca gente lo sabe, pero se le da muy bien,_dijo con una sonrisa Juvia.

-Lo importante ahora es comer antes de que se enfríe, has hecho un gran esfuerzo para prepararlo, ¿no?

Juvia asintió impresionada y comió las delicias que había preparado junto a Gray el cual la felicito por su cocina consiguiendo que la maga de agua fantasease con una casa para ambos, una gran boda y por supuesto hijos.

-Como tú has cocinado yo me encargaré de limpiar la cocina y fregar los platos, mientras puedes ducharte,_se ofreció Gray sacando a la maga peliazul de su cuento de hadas.

-No es necesario, Juvia puede hacerlo,_dijo rápidamente, pero Gray no la dejó.

-No te preocupes, ve a ducharte de una vez, no me voy a caer de la silla,_insistió el pequeño pelinegro

-Es que…, Juvia no tiene pijama para ponerse, ni ropa,_dijo apenada la peliazul.

-Coge lo que necesites del armario y dúchate,_le ordenó Gray.

Juvia se sonrojo y obedeció saliendo disparada a registrar el armario del mago de hielo, toda la ropa olía a él, luego se fijo en el inmueble, era una habitación más ordenada de lo que en un principio imagino, si no contabas alguna que otra prenda de ropa que se encontraba dispersa por el suelo.

Después de una ducha relajarte y ponerse como pijama una camisa de manga larga azul oscuro Juvia salió del baño y se encontró a Gray esperándola en el sofá con una película puesta.

-Ya has terminado,_dijo sin pararse a observarla,_¿te apetece ver algo?,_preguntó al ver como ella se sentaba a su lado y se distrajo con lo bien que se veía su ropa el ella.

Al darse cuenta de que Gray la miraba descaradamente y sin reparo Juvia no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Ju-juvia verá lo que Gray quiera ver,_dijo aún con un tono carmín en las mejillas que bajo los ojos del mago de hielo la hacía verse adorable.

-Como quieras,_respondió igual de sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo apartando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían sin prestar demasiada atención una película de acción que el peligro había puesto en la telelácrima.

-Juvia, si tienes frío puedes coger una manta o podemos encender la chimenea,_insistió el mago de hielo al ver como la maga de agua temblaba ligeramente.

-Gray no tiene que preocuparse por Juvia, Juvia es la que tiene que cuidar a Gray,_dijo con determinación.

A pesar de la insistencia de la peliazul Gray fue en busca de una manta para que se tapase y de paso taparse él para dormir en el extraño caso de que le diera frío, pues el cuerpo de él cuando era un crío no estaba tan bien entrenado para el frío.

-En esta casa siempre hace algo de frío,_comentó después de darle la manta y notó como Juvia los cubría a ambos con la misma tomándolo a él en brazos,_¡¿qué estás haciendo?!,_preguntó completamente rojo por su cercanía.

-Gray esta temblando, por eso Julia lo abraza, porque el Gray pequeño tiene frío,_contestó con una dulce sonrisa maternal.

En ese momento Gray fue consciente de las palabras de Juvia pensaba que quizás le podría dar algo de frío, pero no tanto como para temblar, hacía años que no sentía el frío de esa forma, pero agradeció en ese momento la compañía de la chica que lo abrazaba mientras por algún extraño motivo prestaba atención a la pantalla que tenía en frente así que decidió hacer lo mismo que ella.

Pero lo que el mago de hielo no sabía era que Juvia estaba totalmente centrada en un sólo pensamiento, ¿serían sus hijos con Gray así de monos y adorables como su gran amor lo era?, esa pregunta junto con nuevas fantasías de boda era lo que rondaba su cabeza mientras su vista estaba perdida en la nada que resultó ser la pantalla.

 _ **Levy/Gajeel**_

-Te vas a resfriar,_lo regañó la pequeña maga nada más salir del baño mientras cogía una toalla para eliminar el exceso de agua de su cabello.

-No recuerdo estar nunca enfermo,_se quejo al instante,_suéltame de una vez,_insistió sonrojado por el contacto sin moverse del sitio.

-Se supone que te tengo que cuidar, si te llegas a enfermar por esto seguramente Erza nos castigue a los dos,_dijo la peliazul provocando un escalofrío a ambos

-En eso tienes razón, cuando vuelva nos va a matar y todo por culpa de Salamander,_dijo en tono depresivo el pelinegro.

-Gajeel voy a ducharme, termina de secártelo, más te vale que sólo esté un poco húmedo cuando salga,_amenazó la maga de escritura sólida en una pose que debería infundir respeto pero que en su diminuto ser sólo la hacía verse aún más adorable a la vista del DS.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS IBA A OBEDECERTE, ENANA?!,_dijo exasperado mientras veía como la chica que lo traía loco desde hacía ya un tiempo se perdía entre risas por la puerta del baño.

Con algo de enfado se dirigió al sofá y se sentó, de golpe todo el cansancio del día lo ataco y se quedó profundamente dormido, al cabo de unos minutos la suave voz de Levy lo despertó

-Gajeel, ¿te has secado el pelo?,_le preguntó con cansancio pues sabía de sobra que tantas veces no la iba a obedecer en una noche,_vaya lo siento, no sabía que te habías quedado dormido.

-No importa,_susurró para observarla, se había puesto un pijama muy gracioso con pequeños dibujos de flores el cual era complementado por unas zapatillas de conejito.

-¿Quieres dormir ya?,_le preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Claro que no, tenemos que hablar de algo importante,_dijo en tono solemne consiguiendo captar la atención de la peliazul.

-¿Pasa algo?,_preguntó con preocupación sentándose a su lado.

-No es nada grave enana, no te pongas así, simplemente te iba a decir que, qué íbamos a hacer esta noche para entretenernos,_se intentó explicar rápidamente para que los ojos castaños que lo miraban con preocupación se relajasen.

-Bueno, como ves esto es un pequeño desastre, pero podemos jugar a algún juego, ¿conoces alguno?,_le preguntó curiosa, pues el DS de hierro solía ser bastante reservado.

-Algún que otro, pero no creo que quieras jugar a esos, enana,_le confesó consiguiendo que hinchase las mejillas viéndose adorable y consiguiendo que ciertos ojos rojos se perdiesen por un segundo en sus labios haciendo que sus mejillas se coloreasen un poco.

-Explícame alguno,_insistió la peliazul mientras se sonrojaba al ver el leve tono rojo de las mejillas de su acompañante.

-¿Conoces el de reto?, se suele jugar con más gente pero como sólo estamos los dos tu me retas y yo te reto a hacer o confesar algo,_explicó con toda la calma que fue capaz de fingir mientras se aguantaba alguna que otra carcajada al ver el rostro de la peliazul volverse completamente rojo,_te dije que no te gustaría,_suspiró mientras la observaba.

-¿Y qué pasa si hay algo que no quiero hacer o confesar?,_preguntó dudosa mientras intentaba que su sangre se alejase de su cara.

-Un castigo, normalmente suele ser un chupito de tequila o dar una prenda, como con este cuerpo no puedo beber, sería a prendas,_dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras veía a Levy sonrojarse mucho más que antes.

-¿Y si simplemente nos hacemos preguntas?, hay muchas cosas que aún no se de ti,_preguntó la peliazul en un murmullo consiguiendo que el DS la mirase con atención.

-¿Qué quiere saber?,_preguntó incapaz de contener su curiosidad mientras ladeaba la cabeza intentando verle el rostro para ver si realmente le interesaba o se estaba burlando, consiguiendo verse adorable a ojos de cierta maga de escritura sólida.

-Bueno, no sé casi nada de tu pasado, por ejemplo, ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar?,_preguntó alzando el rostro y observando con atención al infante que tenía delante que se había quedado a cuadros.

-Bueno, la verdad, es que me enseñó Metalicana, no sé donde aprendió él porque nunca me lo dijo, pero créeme, al principio era un desastre, no sé cuantas cacerolas hice explotar,_dijo divertido provocando risas en la pequeña McGarden.

-Ahora me toca a mi, _dijo mientras la observaba con sus penetrantes ojos, haciéndola tragar saliva incluso siendo tan diminuto ahora,_¿por qué quieres aprender a cocinar?, puedes comer en el gremio todos los días y Mira cocina bastante decente.

Levy se quedó en blanco, no podía decirle que Lucy la había convencido para que le pidiese ayuda con la mudanza y montase las pesadas estanterías además de ayudarla con el manejo de los cientos de volúmenes que tenía. Después de toda la tarde trabajando y ordenando podría invitarlo a cenar o almorzar e impresionarlo con su cocina, aunque ella jamás había esperado que fuese él el que la sorprendiese con su faceta culinaria.

-Bu-bueno, como ya te dije antes quería aprender para poder hacerlo por mi misma,_volvió a insistir recordando su respuesta anterior con cierto nerviosismo.

-Mientes,_dijo divertido el pelinegro,_si fuera eso habrías contestado antes, dime la verdad,_exigió con el ceño fruncido.

Levy volvió a quedarse en shock, mientras pensaba en alguna excusa creíble y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido en lenguas prácticamente muertas.

-Oye enana, sino quieres contármelo no pasa nada, querías cocinar para alguien, ¿no?,_al ver como volvía a sonrojarse no pudo evitar reírse, pero a la misma vez sus ojos echaban fuego, tenía que averiguar para quien y explicarle claramente que la enana era SUYA.

-S-si,_confesó,_quería pedirte ayudas para organizar las estanterías y como agradecimiento quería cocinarte algo,_confesó con cierta vergüenza y enfado, no le hacía mucha gracia que se burlase de ella así ahora era él el que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Habría bastado con hacerme algo de hierro, enana,_dijo mientras intentaba controlar su sonrojo inútilmente.

-Te dije que te iba a dar fiebre,_comenzó a picarlo ella por su sonrojo.

-Entonces tu ya llevas rato enferma, enana,_bromeó él también en el mismo tono,_venga te toca preguntar ahora a ti.

Siguieron con las preguntas por un rato, sonrojándose, riéndose y manteniendo la seriedad para algunas a modo de conocerse mejor, el ambiente era inmejorable y a pesar de haber tenido una cierta idea de los sentimientos que sentían ambos ninguno dijo nada, como si fuera un secreto.

Gajeel tenía claro que en cuanto volviese a la normalidad iba a montarle esas estanterías y a enseñarle a preparar algo de comida decente, si había conseguido enseñar a Juvia, podría enseñarle a cualquiera.

Levy por su parte estaba consiguiendo ver una de las facetas que quizás solo Lily y Julia habían conseguido ver del DS, pues no solo respondía con sinceridad a todo lo que preguntaba sino que sus respuestas eran explicaciones y no gruñidos, resoplidos o bufidos.

 **Aquí tenéis la tercera parte de la entrega, espero seguir unos días a este ritmo y poder terminarla =))**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a vale-fullbaster, a diyelg, a LucyNamiKagome y a Juantigrerey; muchas** **gracias por seguir esta historia a vale-fullbuster, a diyelg, a Sesumi y a BonaDeaMaia, en serio gracias por el apoyo chicos**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **LucyNamiKagome, espero que te hayan gustado el Gruvia y el Gale y sobre todo que hayas disfrutado del NaLu, espero que la actualización no te haya sido muy larga de esperar, pero no te acostumbres que no siempre es así las obligaciones también me llaman u.u, besos a ti también encanto ^^**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, os haya sacado una sonrisa y hayáis pasado un buen rato.**

 **PREGUNTA: Puede que nadie la responda XD, pero si os apetece, dejarme un review en el cual me digáis cual creéis que podría ser la cura para los chicos ^^**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! n.n**


	4. Las ventajas de encoger 4

**Hola mis queridos lectores, estoy que no me lo creo, espero seguir a este ritmo, pero mañana no estaré en casa así que difícilmente podré subir algo, el resto de mis historias, están en proceso de creación , las iré subiendo poco a poco junto a algunos especiales de navidad^^**

 **Una vez que he dado explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si lees y escribes a mis horas, aquí os traigo la cuarta parte de la historia, creo que ésta salió algo más larga en comparación con las otras;))**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

 **En fin.. ¡Disfrutar tanto de leer como yo de escribir!**

 **LAS VENTAJAS DE ENCOGER 4**

Con los primeros rayos de Sol Wendy, los exceeds que la acompañaban se despertaron para ayudar a la arisca anciana de cabello rosa a preparar un nutritivo desayuno antes de seguir con la investigación.

-Anoche encontré algunos libros antiguos que creía olvidados, creo que con ellos y con tu magia quizás averigüemos qué fue lo que consiguió convertirlos en niños sin perder sus recuerdos y así podremos volverlos a la normalidad,_le explicó Porlyusica mientras desayunaban.

-Claro, haremos todo lo que sea necesario para hacerlos volver a la normalidad,_dijo una sonriente Wendy provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la mayor de la habitación.

-¿Cómo estarán ahora?,_se preguntó Happy en voz alta.

-Seguramente durmiendo o molestando,_contestó Charle haciendo que Wendy se disculpase por la actitud de su gata.

-No te preocupes niña, ella tiene razón, esos tres sólo dan problemas, pero ahora lo mejor es centrarse en hacerlos volver rápido a la normalidad,_sentenció la anciana.

-¡SI!,_respondieron animadamente todos incluyendo a Charle aunque ella lo dijo en voz más baja.

Más lejos de ese bosque Erza había emprendido la busca del supuesto hechicero, primero comenzó por preguntarle a aldeanos y gente de la zona, después se adentro por uno de los senderos del bosque, por el cual no pasaba nadie pues era muy usado por delincuentes.

-Alto ahí,_ordenó un hombre bajito de vestimenta extravagante en color amarillo chillón,_usted está en el territorio de los ladrones del…,_el pequeño hombre de cabellos oscuros se quedó petrificado al ver como Scarlet pasaba de largo sin prestarle atención.

-Un campo de amapolas, seguro que se encuentra más adelante,_hablaba concentrada en su tarea la pelirroja.

-¡NO PASES DE MI!,_se exalto el pequeño ladrón.

-Disculpa, no te había visto, ¿sabes si por aquí cerca hay un campo de amapolas?,_preguntó cortésmente con una sonrisa.

-¡ESCUCHA A LA GENTE CUANDO TE HABLA!,_le gritó para luego comenzar con su discurso,_ahora que al fin eres consciente de lo que digo, he de advertirte que has ignorado al jefe de los ladrones del bosque maldito y por eso no tendré piedad conmigo.

-¿Quieres luchar contra mi?,_preguntó Erza con seriedad, aquel hombrecillo no le hacia mucha gracia y no tenia tiempo que perder.

-Si, pero no estaré solo,_dijo haciendo una señal a sus otros dos acompañantes.

Erza los observo y con sólo usar unos cuantos de sus ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo los derrotó y los utilizó de guías.

-Muy bien chicos, tenéis que poneros en forma, seguid así ya tiene que quedar poco para llegar al campo de amapolas del que me hablaron en el pueblo,_dijo con una alegre sonrisa desde un trono que había sacado de Mavis sabrá donde.

-¡SI JEFA!,_respondieron los cuatro atacantes que cargaban con el trono junto al jefe que se encargaba de abanicarla desde una plataforma.

 ** _Lucy/Natsu_**

Tal y como supuso Lucy, el ahora pequeño Dragneel se aburrió rápido tras unas cuantas partidas, así que ambos se pusieron a realizar castillos lo más altos posibles con las mismas.

Después de casi una hora de juegos a Natsu se le acabó finalmente la energía y la rubia logró descansar plácidamente, pero los niños no sólo solían tener mucha energía, sino que también se despertaban muy pronto.

-¡LUCY DESPIERTA!,_gritó un hiperactivo Natsu cargado de energía mientras saltaba sobre la cama de la rubia la cual grito como una posesa por el susto que le había dado.

-Vas a terminar conmigo,_dijo entre lágrimas la maga estelar.

-¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo otra vez?,_preguntó el peligrosa mientras seguía saltando sobre la cama que la rubia había abandonado.

Lucy lo observó, definitivamente iba a ser más difícil de lo que en un principio había pensado, pero no imposible, tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación y enseñarle quien mandaba.

-No pasa nada Natsu,_dijo recuperando todo el ánimo y alegría la chica de ojos chocolatados,_vamos, tenemos que preparar el desayuno y necesito que me ayudes.

El pequeño DS lo celebro dando un par de saltos más sobre la cama antes de abandonarla por completo y dirigirse junto con su compañera hacia la cocina, la rubia no podía evitar sonreír mientras observaba a su ahora niño pequeño, estaba muy gracioso con las mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio y con ese pijama, no podía esperar a vestirlo con alguna de las ropas ridículas que les había traído Mira.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer para desayunar?,_pregunto el ojiverde una vez que se había subido en la silla para alcanzar la mesa.

-Vamos a hacer tostadas y leche, sé que no es como los desayunos que prepara Mira, pero estarán muy buenas, ¿vale?,_le explicó con una sonrisa cálida.

-Está bien, si tus cenas no pueden conmigo, tus desayunos tampoco,_dijo alegremente Natsu.

-Gracias, supongo,_dijo recelosa la más alta de los presentes,_bueno yo voy a tostar el pan y tu le pondrás la mantequilla y la mermelada,_ordenó la rubia.

-¡SI!,_contestó el DS de fuego con emoción.

Mientras el pan se tostaba Lucy lo dejo a cargo de la leche y una vez calentada le sirvió un vaso a él y otro para ella, mientras la leche alcanzaba una temperatura razonable tanto Lucy como Natsu se entretuvieron en poner la mantequilla y la mermelada en la tostada.

-Ya hemos terminado,_anunció la rubia consiguiendo que el pelirrosa diera saltos de emoción y se sentase a su lado para comer.

-¡Qué aproveche!,_anunciaron los dos a la vez.

-Estaba mejor de lo que pensaba, Lucy,_la felicitó Natsu consiguiendo que la rubia lo mirase con mala cara, ¡ella sabía cocinar algunas cosas!, no era tan desastrosa.

-Me alegro, ahora vamos a vestirnos e ir al gremio, quizás han descubierto algo,_dijo la rubia con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si supieran algo nos habrían avisado por la lácrima,_razonó Natsu, cualquier cosa antes de salir a la calle con la ropa que la mayor de los Strauss había seleccionado.

De repente la lágrima sono, era Levy.

-Buenos días Lu,_saludo alegremente la peliazul.

-Buenos días Levy, ¿qué tal todo por ahí?,_preguntó consiguiendo que tanto la maga de escritura sólida como el DS de hierro se sonrojasen.

-Mu-muy bien la verdad,_contestó algo nerviosa.

-¿Ha pasado algo?,_preguntó Lucy como buena amiga preocupada y como gran cotilla, sabía de sobra que su amiga se moría por el ahora crío que tenía que cuidar.

-No, nada malo, era sólo para ver si os apetecía quedar a pasar el rato, ya sabes mientras esperamos a que nos avisen con cualquier cosa,_les propuso alegremente.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué te parece si quedamos para almorzar el mi casa?,_propuso la rubia.

-Me parece bien,_dijo alegre la peliazul,_¿tú que opinas Gajeel?,_le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Para qué me preguntas si terminaras haciendo lo que te de la gana?!,_se escuchó quejarse al DS de hierro.

-¡Levy cocina tu, Lucy nos envenenará!,_suplicó Natsu por otro lado.

-Oye, eso es mentira Natsu, no le hagáis caso,_se defendió la rubia.

-Bu-buen Natsu, en realidad yo no sé cocinar,_confesó sinceramente la pequeña peliazul.

-Gajeel, ¿tú también estas a pan y agua?,_le preguntó Natsu sorprendido sin saber bien si reír o llorar.

-¿Cómo que a pan y agua?,_se enfado la maga estelar dándole un golpe.

-En realidad es Gajeel quien cocina,_contó sin querer Levy, recibiendo una queja del pelinegro.

-¿SABES COCINAR?,_preguntaron un recuperado Natsu junto con su compañera sorprendidos.

-No es tan difícil,_respondió mientras agradecía internamente que sólo Levy pudiera notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Tras despedirse y evitar una pelea entre los DS que podía perfectamente terminar con alguna de las lácrimas rotas o peor aún con ambas destrozadas.

-Venga Natsu, vamos a revisar la ropa para que te vistas, tendremos visita dentro de poco, además Levy nos ha prometido que iba a convencer a Gajeel para que cocinase, ¿no tienes ni un poco de curiosidad por saber como cocina?,_le preguntó la rubia consiguiendo esa chispa de curiosidad y entusiasmo en los ojos esmeralda de su compañero.

-Está bien,_accedió finalmente el pirómano de la sala,_pero si cocina horrible nos meteremos con él todos los días,_dijo divertido haciendo que la rubia se riera y se pusiera a revisar la bolsa.

Juvia/Gray

Los primeros rayos de Sol se colaron por la ventana de la habitación descubriendo a un pequeño mago de hielo que dormía bajo la atenta mirada de una indecisa peliazul, se había despertado antes que él y había hecho el desayuno, pero estaba ante la elección entre despertarlo antes de que se enfriase o seguir observándolo dormir.

Finalmente fue el Sol que se filtraba el que lo despertó, lo primero que vio fue a una alegre Juvia incitándolo a despertarse del todo para desayunar y tras salir del trance en el que Morfeo lo tenía se tensó por la cercanía de la maga de agua y se acerco para sentarse junto a ella a la mesa sin rechistar.

-Juvia a preparado un desayuno especial para Gray,_dijo alegremente la peliazul mientras le mostraba una mesa llena de diversas delicias.

-¿Pero cuando te has levantando?,_preguntó impresionado mientras decidía qué probar primero.

-Juvia lleva una hora preparando el desayuno para poder comerlo con Gray, puedes coger lo que quieras,_respondió alegre la maga de agua.

Gray probó un poco de todos los platos además de tomarse su taza de leche, pues Juvia le había prohibido el café ya que ahora era un niño.

-Estaba muy bueno, gracias,_agradeció el mago de hielo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, pero la peliazul estaba perdida desde que escuchó sus palabras y no se dio cuenta ya que en su mente veía con mayor claridad su boda con el pelinegro.

Gray se dedicaba a fregar los platos y recoger la cocina mientras que su cuidadora estaba sentada en la mesa con la cabeza en las nubes, en ese momento sonó la lágrima sacándola devolviendo a Juvia a la realidad.

-Juvia los atenderá junto a Gray, esperen un momento,_dijo felizmente mientras llevaba el aparato a la cocina.

-Buenos días Juvia,_sonó la alegre voz de Levy.

-Juvia también le desea buenos días a Levy, ¿quiere Levy algo de Juvia?,_preguntó la maga del agua.

-No, no, no te preocupes, sólo queríamos invitarlos a almorzar en casa de Lucy, he hablado con ella y le parece bien, ya sabes para hacer la espera menos desesperante,_explicó la pequeña McGarden.

-Juvia hará lo que Gray quiera,_dijo animada, pues desde que se enteró de los sentimientos del que consideraba su hermano mayor por aquella diminuta maga, los cuales eran correspondidos, no la consideraba una rival en el amor, al igual que a Lucy, la cual sabía que estaba enamorada de Natsu.

-¿Quién cocina?,_Preguntó el mago de hielo con curiosidad, la comida de Julia era deliciosa y sabia de antemano que Lucy no era precisamente una experta.

-Gajeel,_dijo divertida la peliazul recibiendo un bufido por parte del DS al que cuidaba.

-Está bien, iremos, ¿te parece bien?,_pregunto con una sonrisa consiguiendo que se derritiera mientras asentía,_nos vemos luego,_se despidió por los dos.

-Está bien, a las una en casa de Lucy,_se despidió Levy para concentrarse en el pequeño y enfadado pelinegro que tenía frente a ella.

-Gray, Julia se encargará de preparar la ropa para que vaya bien,_dijo la maga de agua mientras sacaba todas las prendas de la ropa.

-No es necesario Juvia, puedo hacerlo yo, recuerda que realmente no tengo 5 años,_le explicó calmadamente.

-Gray no confía en Juvia, Gray piensa que Juvia no tiene buen gusto,_empezó a balbucear en una esquina con un aura depresiva la peliazul provocando que el mago que la observaba se tensase.

-Ve-venga, Juvia, n-no llores, claro que confío en ti, además no sabría que ponerme, ¿por qué no me ayudas?,_le preguntó con una gota en la cabeza y las mejillas sonrojadas, no sabía en ese momento quien tenía que cuidar de quien supuestamente.

Juvia se puso en pie sorprendiendo a Gray y con una amplia sonrisa acepto su propuesta para finalmente terminar por hacer que se probase casi toda la ropa, por suerte el mago de hielo era experto en vestirse y desvestirse casi sin enterarse.

-Así Gray está perfecto,_dijo alegremente Julia, el resultado de casi una hora entera de prueba de vestuario había terminado en una sudadero azul oscura con copos de nieve grises y blancos, unos pantalones vaqueros y una graciosa camiseta de manga corta de color blanco cuyo adorno principal era un paraguas morado en la espada.

-Si tú lo dices,_murmuró un nada alegre Gray aunque debía de admitir que de todo lo que había para escoger era lo menos ridículo.

-A Gray no le gusta lo que Julia ha escogido,_dijo volviendo a su aura depresiva la peliazul.

-¡No, no, si me gusta!, ¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?, puedes pasarte a por ropa a Fairy Hills,_le ofreció Gray en un intento de que la maga volviera a sonreír, odiaba verla triste, le encantaba su sonrisa y la alegría que destilaba con unas pocas palabras de su parte.

-¡Está bien!,_dijo regresando a su alegre estado de ánimo,_Juvia irá a pasear con Gray y pasará a por ropa, pero…, ¿puede Julia seguir durmiendo con la ropa de Gray?,_pregunto sonrojada la alegre Lockser.

-Pu-puedes quedártela si quieres,_le ofreció el peligro haciendo que se sonrojase tanto o incluso más que él.

Mientras la maga de agua celebraba su nueva adquisición, Gray volvía a crear una llave de hielo para cerrar la puerta de la pequeña casa que tenía alquilada, sin duda el paseo iba a ser algo entretenido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el Fullbuster debía de ir todo el rato cogido de su mano.

Levy/Gajeel

Las cortinas del salón apenas dejaban pasar unos tímidos rayos de la luz del Sol empezaron a molestar a cierta maga peliazul de pequeño tamaño que abrazaba a un DS reducido de tamaño.

Levy se despertó del todo y se sonrojó a más no poder al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, Gajeel la iba a matar o al menos a regañarla hasta la saciedad, pero no podía evitar observarlo mientras dormía, ¡era una monada!

Recordó todo lo que había conseguido averiguar de él y se sonrojó a más, no era alguien muy dulce ni muy cariñoso a simple vista, pero ahí estaba acurrucado entre sus brazos, como el niño pequeño que es esos momentos parecía.

Notó como su respiración dejaba de ser acompasada y se hizo la dormida, cuando iba a apartarle el brazo con cuidado se atrevió a abrazarlo entre risas sin poder evitarlo.

-¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES, ENANA?!,_se quejó al instante mientras se ponía tan rojo como la chica que lo acompañaba.

-Venga no te pongas así, ¿no podías darme simplemente los buenos días?,_dijo sin atreverse aún a mirarlo a los ojos pues no podía creer aún lo que había hecho.

-Buenos días,_respondió mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda,_voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿te apetecen tortitas?,_preguntó divertido al verla sonrojada de reojo.

-Si, te ayudare a hacerlos, esa receta es fácil la leí en el libro,_dijo animada mientras se estiraba y se levantaba del sofá.

-Por mucho que te estires no vas a crecer,_le dijo divertido desde el umbral de la cocina.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_se quejó inflado los mofletes.

-Oye, enana,_dijo más serio para llamar su atención,_¿qué clase de persona almuerza tortitas?,_preguntó alzando una ceja.

Como respuesta obtuvo murmullos y balbuceos de la peliazul en distintas lenguas mientras agitaba los brazos nerviosa, cosa que provocó que se riese a más no poder.

-Venga, no importa, te voy a enseñar de todos modos,_le dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez que reunieron todos los ingredientes en la mesa, el DS empequeñecido le indicó la cantidad adecuada de cada uno, el orden en el que debía echarlos y algún que otro truco para que no se cansase al batir la masa.

Una vez que ha hicieron comenzaron a hacerlas, Gajeel desde luego tenía mucha mano para la cocina, las hacía perfectas, mientras que Levy quemó sin querer algunas y no les daba una forma tan perfecta como las que él conseguía sin esfuerzo.

-Venga, no pongas esa cara, no pasa nada,_dijo mientras cogía una taza de leche que la maga de escritura sólida le ofrecía con una triste sonrisa.

-Es que ni siquiera consigo hacer algo tan sencillo,_dijo para suspirar pesadamente,_la cocina no es lo mío.

-Anda cómete las que hice yo y no te preocupes por eso enana, yo puedo cocinarte siempre que quieras y cualquier cosa que te apetezca, ¿vale?,_trato de animarla, pero no sólo consiguió eso, también logró que ambos se sonrojasen levemente.

-Está bien, cuando recuperes tu tamaño me tienes que preparar un banquete como agradecimiento,_dijo siguiendo su propuesta con una gran y alegre sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara.

Después de comer recogieron lo que ensuciaron y lo lavaron, después a Levy se le ocurrió la idea de llamar al resto para reunirse en la casa de alguno de ellos y comer.

-Podríamos quedar con Lucy, Juvia y el resto todos sabemos donde vive, ¿qué te parece?, voy a llamarla_le avisó Levy antes de llamar.

Gajeel la observaba hablar con la rubia mientras que fruncía el ceño.

-¿¡Para qué me preguntas si terminas haciendo lo que te da la gana?!,_se quejó el DS de hierro.

-Venga no seas así,_dijo revolviéndole el pelo haciendo que se enrabiase aún más.

-¿La coneja sabe cocinar?,_preguntó dubitativo el peligro al escuchar la conversación de los otros dos.

-No, pero tú si,_dijo con una sonrisa perversa para pasar a interrumpir la conversación de los otros dos.

-En realidad es Gajeel quien cocina,_les contó Levy fingiendo meter la pata con el tono de voz mientras miraba divertida el aumento del enfado del pequeño que tenía que cuidar.

-Ni de broma pienso cocinar yo, ¿con este tamaño?, lo ultimo que necesito es que Salamandra se descojone viéndome depender de una silla,_dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Venga, no seas así Gajeel, nadie se va a meter contigo, si te dice algo yo y Lucy te defenderemos, ¿vale?,_intentaba convencerlo la pelizul pero Redfox no daba su brazo a torcer.

-No es tan difícil,_contestó a los otros dos escandalosos logrando que Levy no viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Dejo a Levy terminando de ultimar los detalles con la maga estelar y se dirigió a rebuscar algo decente que ponerse el la bolsa de ropa que la poseedora del satan soul le había dejado.

-¿Te has enfadado conmigo?,_preguntó algo dubitativa, la pequeña McGarden.

-No,_contestó secamente, pero con una leve sonrisa que no pudo disimular, jamás se podría enfadar con ella_maldita sea, ¿es que la camarera no ha comprado nada decente?,_dijo revolviéndose el pelo desesperado.

-No me estás haciendo caso, Gajeel,_se quejo la pequeña maga.

-No me enfado, ¿vale?_dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y la miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes y llamativos ojos rojos.

-¿No me digas que te da vergüenza de que se enteren de que cocinas bien?,_comenzó a picarlo la maga de escritura sólida alzando la ceja.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!,_dijo completamente rojo.

-Venga, a Lucy se le da fatal, además habías dicho que me cocinarías lo que quisiera siempre, ¿no?,_le preguntó con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que bajase todas sus defensas.

-Está bien, pero lo hago por no faltar a mi palabra, no por demostrar nada a nadie,_dijo mientras inflaba el pecho.

-Estas dos cosas no se ven tan ridículas juntas,_dijo con una sonrisa,_Mira se ha pasado un poco escogiendo vuestra ropa.

-¿Tú crees?,_dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones negros, la camiseta de manga corta gris con una espada amarilla en ambas mangas y una sudadera roja con pequeñas flechas dibujadas en distintas direcciones.

-S-si,_respondió, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa, se alegraba de que tuviera tanta confianza con ella.

-Oye, enana, ya que voy a cocinar en tu honor,_comenzó a decir divertido por la reacción de la peliazul,_¿qué te apetece?,_le pregunto curioso.

-Ya se, leí una receta de espaguetis con una salsa que parecía estar muy buena,_dijo con una sonrisa,_la buscamos y vamos a comprar lo que necesites.

-Está bien,_suspiró, encontrar ese libro entre tantos iba a ser muy difícil entre tantos, pero se alegraba de poder estar a solas con su enana algo más.

-Gajeel, voy a avisar a Gray y Juvia, tu sigue buscándolo,_le avisó con una sonrisa consiguiendo una queja cuando les menciono a los otros que él iba a ser el cocinero.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras la ayudaba, Levy era una mujer maravillosa, que no solo parecía corresponder a sus sentimientos, sino que también lo comprendía y le confiaba sus mayores secretos.

En el fondo se alegraba de lo que había pasado, porque había ayudado ha reforzar los lazos que tenía con la peliazul y sobretodo a conocerla mejor.

Lo mismo le pasaba a la chica que lo traía loco y que lo miraba leer aburrido los títulos de algunos de sus libros mientras pensaba lo mismo que él, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

 **Aquí tenéis la cuarta parte de la entrega, espero seguir así y poder terminarla antes de que se acaben las vacaciones=))**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a vale-fullbaster, a diyelg, a LucyNamiKagome y a Juantigrerey; muchas** **gracias por seguir esta historia a vale-fullbuster, a diyelg, a Sesumi y a BonaDeaMaia, en serio gracias por el apoyo chicos**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Guest/Invitado: Me alegro de que te guste, creéme, estoy actualizando tan rápido como puedo xD**

 **diyelg: Yo también espero seguir a este ritmo, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo me alegra que la historia te enganche y espero tenerte así de enganchado por más tiempo y con más historias, que encanto eres, de verdad n.n**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, os haya sacado una sonrisa y hayáis pasado un buen rato.**

 **PREGUNTA: Puede que nadie la responda XD, pero si os apetece, dejarme un review en el cual me digáis cual creéis que podría ser la cura para los chicos ^^**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! n.n**


	5. Las ventajas de encoger 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS, espero que este año os vaya tan bien como el anterior e incluso mejor n.n, el resto de mis historias, están en proceso de creación , las iré subiendo poco a poco junto a algunos especiales de navidad^^**

 **Una vez que he dado explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si lees y escribes a mis horas, aquí os traigo la quinta parte de la historia, ya queda menos para terminarla ;))**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

 **En fin.. ¡Disfrutar tanto de leer como yo de escribir!**

 **LAS VENTAJAS DE ENCOGER 5**

Erza había llegado por fin a su destino, bajo del trono dejando a la pobre banda de ladrones sin energías y sin más ganas de asaltar a nadie en mucho tiempo.

Ese era el gran campo de amapolas que le habían mencionado, pero, quizás se saltaron el detalle de que con "gran" no solo se refería a la extensa área que ocupaban, sino también a su tamaño, pues las flores eran al menos tres metros más altas que ella, pero a pesar de su tamaño eran hermosas.

-Debes estar loca si crees que ese viejo chiflado te va a ayudar,_le dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento el extravagante líder de la banda.

-No estoy loca, soy una maga de Fairy Tail,_dijo con orgullo,_y por tal de salvar a mis compañeros lograré hasta lo imposible, comprendo que creáis que estoy loca, pero si esto es lo único que puedo hacer, lo haré, buena suerte,_se despidió con solemnidad la pelirroja logrando que los Ladrones se abrazasen y llorasen frente a su actitud valiente y decidida.

-Buena suerte, señorita Scarlet,_le gritaron los cinco cuando se introdujo por el campo de amapolas.

Erza continuó andando durante un cuarto de hora a pie con cuidado de no pisar ninguna flor o planta que fuese más diminuta, hasta que por fin llego a un claro en el cual se encontraba una enorme casa de madera, estaba en su exterior totalmente tallada con distintos dibujos de flores y plantas.

-¡¿Quién osa propasar mis cultivos y atravesar mis murallas?!_demandó saber una potente voz.

-Mis disculpas,_dijo Erza mientras hacía una reverencia hacia el caserón,_pero no lo habría hecho sino necesitase tu ayuda, mis amigos están en graves problemas y me han dicho que usted es un gran hechicero,_se explicó la pelirroja.

-¡¿Estás arriesgando tu vida solo por tus compañeros?!,_pregunto esta vez sorprendida la tosca voz sin ápice de burla.

-¡Claro que si!,_exclamo Scarlet con orgullo,_ellos se habrían arriesgado igual o incluso más por mi,_dijo con una sincera sonrisa,_así somos los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Eres una maga?!,_pregunto impresionado más para sí mismo que para Erza aunque ella asintió desde el exterior,_bueno, parece que eres sincera, tienes buen corazón y además has evitado pisar a cualquiera de mis pequeñas, te ayudaré, por favor entra en mi humilde hogar_dijo la tosca voz mientras la puerta se habría, Scarlet no se lo pensó y entró.

-Gracias por su ayuda..,_dijo mientras miraba al diminuto hechicero que tenía delante, al cual sacaba más de dos palmos de altura.

-No tienes porque dármelas jovencitas, la verdad es que no soy tan terrible como las historias cuentan,_dijo con una amable voz mientras se acercaba a ella abandonando el megáfono que seguramente era el culpable de la voz que escuchó anteriormente.

-He de dárselas,_le indicó haciendo una reverencia.

-De verdad que no es necesario, utilizo mis conocimientos para ayudar a aquellos que realmente me convezan, ahora dime, ¿qué les ha pasado a tus compañeros?, ¿heridas que no curan?, ¿perdida de memoria?, ¿alguna maldicion desagradable?,_preguntó con alegría mientras se subía a una ordenada mesa para prepara la o las pociones que fueran necesarias.

-Ojalá fuera una afección tan sencilla,_se lamentó Scarlet, para luego contarle lo sucedido.

-¿A que loco se le ocurre armar una pelea rodeados de pociones caducadas y utensilios inservibles tan inestables y peligrosos?,_dijo exaltado mientras se reía sin poder evitarlo,_los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen remedio.

-Entonces, ¿conoce alguna forma de deshacerlo?,_pregunto esperanzada.

-No exactamente, la verdad, pero si conozco un par de pociones que puedan servir, las semillas de las amapolas gigantes son terriblemente tóxicas y muy poderosas, han sido consideradas como ingrediente principal de magia oscura durante cientos de años, pero si las flores crecen alegres y con cariño sus semillas son totalmente lo opuesto y se convierten en un potente antídoto contra dolencias y maldiciones,_le explicó alegremente mientras revisaba algunos libros y comenzaba a mezclar,_tus amigos se han metido en un gran lío.

-¿Sabe que puede haberlos dejado en ese estado?,_pregunto Scarlet.

-El ser muy viejo te permite ver de todo, había una antigua hechicera que se dedicaba a buscar la cura a la vejez, quería vivir por siempre y mantenerse joven hasta el final de los tiempos, pero cometió un error, utilizó una poderosa magia oscura y al final fue la oscuridad la que consumió su alma y murió vieja, sola y amargada,_le contó mientras remezclaba,_puede que no sea el mismo hechizo y su fuerza sea más débil, pero aún así, los ingredientes con los que se hizo eran totalmente inestables y eso puede provocar que su efecto sea igual de fuerte o incluso más,_le explicó con seriedad.

-Pero usted sabe cómo contrarrestarlo, ¿verdad?,_pregunto esperanzada.

-La verdad es que para deshacer algo tan fuerte se necesita algo potente, espero que mis semillas consigan deshacerlo, pero no sé sisarán útiles para ese tipo de accidentes ,_confeso con sinceridad.

-No se preocupe, seguro que sus pociones logran volverlos a la normalidad,_lo animó con una gran sonrisa la maga de resplandeciente armadura.

Se pasó el resto del día con el anciano ayudando a recolectar sus milagrosas semillas mientras él seleccionaba las que sabía que eran más poderosas, la joven maga le había caído bien, era la primera que había llegado tan lejos además de que lo estaba tratando con respeto no como el resto que le temían, odiaban o trataban de usar cuando sus afecciones no eran posibles ser tratadas con medicinas corrientes.

-¿No te esperabas que fuera así, jovencita?,_le preguntó para servirle una taza de té mientras él se servía otra

-La verdad es que no, pero, si las historias no son ciertas, ¿por qué no las desmiente?,_le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mis pequeñas pueden parecerte una cura ahora, pero si la gente se entera de que estás hermosas amapolas no son como el resto, se intentarán hacer con ellas y para defenderse se volverán mucho más oscuras que cualquier otra, por eso es mejor mantenerlos a todos alejados, para evitar que la codicia pueda más que la bondad de ayudar,_le explicó con una triste sonrisa.

Mientras la pelirroja tenía suerte y terminaba con al menos unas doce pociones para los chicos, cuatro para cada uno además de algunas semillas por si las querían usar para probar otra cosa,Wendy y Porlyusica hicieron un horrible descubrimiento sobre el hechizo.

-No puede ser,_se lamentaba la pequeña de cabello azul oscuro mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

-A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero si la historia es cierta, su cura puede ser también su destrucción, lo mejor será reunirlos y explicárselo, aunque son tan solo unas conjeturas, después de todo es una leyenda,_intento calmarla una seria anciana pelirrosa.

-Está bien,_dijo la DS del cielo decidida,_intentemos realizar el antídoto, tal vez con mi magia pueda perderse el efecto secundario, no podemos rendirnos, ellos nos necesitan,_dijo muy decidida impresionando a la mayor.

-Muy bien, iremos a la parte profunda del bosque a recolectar algunos ingredientes que se han acabado, vosotros id al gremio a informarle,_ordenó la bruja a Happy y Charle, la cual no se veía muy conforme con el compañero que le había sido asignado, pero comprendía que era necesario alguien con inteligente para dar mejor las explicaciones.

Los dos exceeds salieron volando en dirección rápida al gremio para avisar a Mirajane en persona de las por desgracia malas noticias mientras lo otros tres se adentraban en el bosque.

-Lily, ¿te pasa algo?, estás preocupado por Gajeel, ¿verdad?,_le preguntó la menor de los DS en confianza al exceed negro.

-Si,_contestó con sinceridad,_no sé cómo reaccionará, no sé si podría vivir sin eso,_suspiró con cansancio y preocupación.

-No te preocupes, seguro que logramos que eso no ocurra,_lo animó alegremente la peliazul.

-La pequeña tiene razón, si seguimos preocupándonos nunca conseguiremos encontrar un remedio apropiado, no creáis que vamos a acertar a la primera,_les advirtió la poderosa pelirrosa consiguiendo animarlos.

En el fondo los cinco sabían la verdad, pero Fairy Tail desde siempre había sido un gremio que conseguía sobrepasar lo imposible, por eso no podían perder la esperanza y mucho menos rendirse, ya que si eso tenía una solución, seguro que ellos la encontrarían.

 _ **Lucy/Natsu**_

-Venga, estate quieto de una vez,_suplicaba la rubia, mientras observaba a su ahora aún mas hiperactivo compañero que había pasado de saltar en su cama a saltar en el sillón.

-Eres una aburrida Lucy, venga, juega conmigo,_insistía mientras hinchaba sus mejillas sin dejar de saltar.

-Ya te he dicho que jugaremos pero cuando te vistas,_le recordó la rubia.

-Pero no me gusta la ropa que me ha dejado Mira, es muy rara, pero rara en el mal sentido no en el bueno,_dijo mientras arrugaba su carita.

-Venga, ponte esto que no es tan exagerado como el resto,_dijo mientras le lanzaba un pantalón vaquero claro, una sudadera negra adornada con llamitas rojas y una camiseta de manga corta color salmón con un estampado formado por los distintos signos del zodiaco.

El pequeño Dragneel obedeció sin ganas y se vistió, cualquier cosa por tal de jugar, distraerse y hacer reír y sonreír a la chica de ojos castaños que lo esperaba en el salón.

-Ya estoy,_anunció dejando que Lucy lo observase,_ahora tenemos que seguir con lo de anoche, tenemos que hacer una torre más alta,_dijo con emoción.

-Está bien,_aceptó la rubia divertida,_pero, ¿por qué no le damos más emoción?,_le propuso con una perversa sonrisa.

Una vez que él pelirrosa tenía toda su curiosidad y atención en ella sonrió internamente, iba a hacerlo iba a ganar a Natsu en algo, tenía que aprovechar ahora que era más pequeño.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?,_sonrió al ver cómo sus grandes ojos verdes se iluminaron.

-¡SIII!, ¿pero solo nosotros dos?, sería más emocionante con más gente,_dijo para planear en su pequeña e "inocente" mente como podría derrotar a los otros dos chicos que habían corrido su misma suerte.

-Si, pero, bueno, me pareció buena idea,_dijo la rubia algo decaída su plan se fue al traste,_ya se, ¿qué te parece si llamo a Virgo?,_le propuso mientras cruzaba los dedos.

-¿Me llamaba?, princesa,_preguntó el espíritu estelar apareciendo a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Pero si aún no te he llamado?!,_se exaltó la rubia.

-Discúlpeme, princesa, ¿desea castigarme?,_preguntó dubitativa.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, Virgo?, vamos a jugar a una cosa de apuestas,_dijo un emocionado pelirrosa.

-¿Qué le pasa al que pierde? , ¿la princesa lo castiga?,_preguntó emocionada con estrellitas en los ojos mientras se imaginaba distintos métodos de tortura.

-No lo sé, oye Lucy, explícanos el juego,_demando el DS de fuego mientras se sentaba cruzado de piernas frente a la rubia, cosa que imitó Virgo pero sentándose de rodillas.

-Muy bien,_dijo la rubia abandonado su aura negativa por una alegre,_el que haga el castillo de cartas más alto gana, solo podemos usar una baraja, por suerte tengo tres con el mismo número de cartas,_explicó,_el que gane puede ordenarle al que pierda lo que hace durante todo el día, no se puede usar la magia,_sentenció consiguiendo que los dos que tenía sentado como niños en el suelo soltaran unos gritos de emoción.

Les dio a cada uno una baraja y mientras cada uno pensaba en ganar o al menos no perder, la maga estelar dio la señal y todos se pusieron manos a la obra para crear una torre lo más alta posible.

Virgo pensaba en ganar para exigir al perdedor que la castigase durante el periodo de tiempo que pudiera soportar en el mundo de su princesa, Natsu era muy competitivo y simplemente ansiaba ganar, sería divertido ordenarle a Virgo o a Lucy hacer las cosas que se le ocurrieran y Lucy veía peligrar su integridad mientras deseaba ganar o no perder con todo su corazón.

-¡GANEEE!,_grito un alegre pelirrosa mientras saltaba al ver que los castillos de sus compañeras eran más bajos que el suyo.

-Lo siento, princesa, no logre ganar,_se lamentaba Virgo para irse al mundo de los espíritus estelares.

-¡Pero tampoco has perdido!,_se quejó la rubia mientras veía como desaparecía, luego se centró en la maligna área que rodeaba a su pequeño acompañante,_¿Pa-pasa algo Natsu?,_pregunto mientras se ponía pálida de miedo, aquello no era una buena señal.

-Bueno, estoy pensando en que te puedo ordenar,_dijo mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la cabeza en expresión pensativa, como si así las ideas le llegasen mejor,_primero me llamaras Gran Natsu señor del fuego,_dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Gran..?,_preguntó incapaz de contener la risa consiguiendo que el DS la mirase con desaprobación,_lo siento, lo siento Gran Natsu señor del fuego,_dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas de tanto reír.

-Ahora te vas a poner esto como castigo,_dijo mientras le daba un traje de sirvienta algo subidito de tono con una falda bastante corta y un pronunciado escote.

-¡No pienso ponerme eso!,_se quejó la rubia,_¿de dónde lo has sacado?,_ le preguntó mientras se abrazaba a si misma como para protegerse.

-Has perdido y harás lo que yo ordené, me lo ha dado ella,_dijo señalando a Virgo.

-Hola, princesa, ¿desea castigarme?,_preguntó dubitativa el espíritu estelar que siempre vestía de criada.

-¿¡No se supone que tú te habías ido?!,_le preguntó algo molesta.

-Vine a traerle a Natsu un premio por ganar, ¿hice mal?, ¿desea castigarme?, princesa,_preguntó dubitativa.

-¿Y qué clase de regalo es ese?,_preguntó exaltada la maga estelar para ordenarle a Virgo que se retirase.

-Fue un detalle muy bonito,_dijo el DS mientras alzaba su pulgar y le guiñaba un ojo al espíritu con cadenas en las muñecas antes de que desapareciera.

-Natsu, ¿no podemos dejar esa orden por otra?,_preguntó la rubia con cara de cachorrito.

-No,_demando algo borde hinchando las mejillas como un niño pequeño y caprichoso,_te pondrás eso y serás mi criada,_le ordenó haciendo que la rubia finalmente tuviera que obedecer a regañadientes y con el ceño fruncido.

Lucy observaba al pelirrosa desde su posición en el sillón, de todas las órdenes humillantes que le podía dar no se esperaba esa, estaba claro que Natsu seguía siendo un niño y no solo lo aparentaba, aunque a veces tenía ciertos rasgos de madurez que la hacían pensar otra cosa.

Mientras tanto el pequeño DS de fuego la miraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas desde el suelo contemplándola con total admiración y fascinación desde su puesto.

 _ **Juvia/Gray**_

Por la calle todos observaban a la bella maga acompañada del pequeño Fullbuster, al que quizás podrían ver cómo un hijo o sobrino de la chica de cabellos azules que le hablaba con dulzura y lo guiaba cogiéndolo de la mano sin soltarlo ni por un momento.

-Ahora no hay nadie en Fairy Hills, por eso Juvia puede llevar a Gray para recoger algunas cosas...,_le comentaba la maga con emoción hasta que su vista se perdió.

-¿Pasa algo, Juvia?,_pregunto extrañado el pelinegro an notar cómo se paró completamente y se quedó mirando fijamente un escaparate.

-Mire Gray, a Juvia le gusta este,_le dijo sonriente mientras señalaba a un enorme peluche de oso color beige con un lazo azul.

-Así que te gustan los peluches,_afirmó mientras la observaba desde abajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Gray, Juvia se ha distraído, será mejor que ahora Juvia y Gray se den prisa para no llegar tarde,_dijo mientras cerraba el puño con emoción y volvía a tironear del mago de hielo hasta llegar a Fairy Hills.

Al final terminaron corriendo y haciendo pequeñas paradas en escaparates que llamaban la atención de la peliazul, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino, tal y como era de esperarse, ninguna de las chicas les dijeron nada, pues entendían que no desobedeciera a Erza y sabían el amor que la maga de agua tenía por el pelinegro.

-Espere un monumento, Gray, Juvia tardará poco en preparar su ropa,_le dijo para después perderse tras la puerta de su cuarto para descolgar la mayoría de cosas que tenía del mago de hielo dejando tan sólo el peluche que usaba para dormir sobre su cama.

Gray la esperaba fuera y por suerte ninguna chica pasó por ahí, de golpe se abrió la puerta de la habitación de la peliazul y el mago de hielo fue literalmente arrastrado al interior, quedándose azul al ver un peluche que sería su doble sobre su cama.

-Juvia siempre quiere estar con Gray,_le explicó la alegre y obsesionada maga con corazones en los ojos mientras alzaba y abrazaba al muñeco del cual el diminuto mago comenzó a tener.., ¿celos?, si, eso era pero nunca lo admitiría.

-Ya veo..,_comentó por lo bajo para después seguir observando a la peliazul que dejó el peluche en el lugar correspondiente para después continuar con la realización de su maleta, una vez que termino de llenar la bolsa, ambos salieron dirección a la casa de la rubia.

-Hace algo de frío, ¿Gray tiene frío?,_preguntó al pequeño que seguía cogido de su mano.

-N-no demasiado, ¿tú tienes frío?,_le preguntó para seguir la conversación.

-Juvia está bien,_le contestó con una alegre sonrisa,_Juvia ha entrenado para aguantar el frío como Gray, para que así Juvia pueda entrenar con Gray,_le explicó mientras torcía tomando un atajo a casa de la rubia.

Gray la observó en silencio y sonrío en silencio mientras seguían cogiendo atajos que les mostraban las calles escondidas más antiguas y bellas de la ciudad, Juvia le iba explicando cuales de los negocios vendían las mejores cosas y al mejor precio, en ocasiones se detenía para mirar de cerca algún escaparate para ella y otras para mostrarle ropa que podía favorecerle a él cuando recuperase su tamaño.

-Juvia al final vamos a llegar tarde,_intentó meterle prisa el pelo negro.

-Espera, Juvia tiene una idea, Juvia quiere comprar dulces para después de almorzar, ¿qué opina, Gray?,_preguntó algo roja y dubitativa la maga de agua.

-Me parece bien,_dijo con una sonrisa, Juvia era imposible, pero a la vez adorable a su manera y el pensar eso no pudo evitar su sonrojo.

La mente de Juvia se perdió tras la sonrisa del mago de hielo reducido, regresando a sus sueños de boda perfecta, hijos y un gran futuro por delante mientras lo arrastraba a seleccionar los dulces que parecieran más apetecibles a la pastelería.

-A Juvia le gusta este, ¿cuál quiere Gray?,_le preguntó mientras escogía un pequeño surtido teniendo en cuenta los gustos del resto, sobre todo de su hermano mayor el cual apenas y comía dulces, principalmente los que cocinaba eran a "regañadientes" y para Lily.

-Escoge el que quieras, a mí me da igual,_respondió mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Juvia observó los estantes y escogió uno que estaba adornado por pequeños copia de nieve en distintos tonos de azul, Gray la miró de reojo mientras pagaba porque él no podía llevar dinero, ya que la maga de agua se había tomado en serio el tema de que ahora por su tamaño estaba indefenso, ¿pero no era para tanto?

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo?,_le preguntó Gray.

-Juvia puede, no pesa tanto,_dijo para de golpe poner una cara extrañada y mirar la bolsa.

-Buenos días,_los saludo la maga de escritura sólida que había conseguido que La Bolsa de Juvia y las que ella llevaba no pesasen nada.

-Buenos días,_saludo alegremente la maga de agua,_¿se ha portado bien, Gajeel?,_le preguntó a Levy mientras aprovechaba para revolverle el pelo al que ahora trataba como un hermano menor solo por diversión.

-¡Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú!,_le gritó a la maga de agua provocando que las dos presentes se rieran y se pusieran a hablar entre ellas.

-Gajeel debería de darle la mano a Levy, ahora está indefenso,_le regañó Lockser con diversión.

-No soy un maldito mocosa,_se quejó por lo bajo en tono amenazante.

-No te quejes tanto, al menos no te la da a la fuerza, ni te quita el dinero,_lo regañó el mago de hielo.

-Si, la enana me da más libertad que eso, pero me obliga a cocinar, así que no sabría decir que es peor,_le comentó divertido mientras aprovechaba su ahora baja estatura para mirar zonas del cuerpo de Levy que no debería.

-Cada una tiene lo suyo, aunque bueno, supongo que el estar enamorado te hace actuar así,_comentó Gray para después notar el sonrojo que provocó el en DS de hierro.

-Ca-cállate,_tartamudeo en un susurro,_después de todo tú haces lo mismo, ¿no?,_Gajeel sonrió con malicia al ver cómo cierto mini mago de hielo se tornaba completamente rojo.

-Dejémoslo estar,_insistió intentando que sus mejillas volvieran a la normalidad.

-Oye, hablando de otra cosa, ¿has notado algo?,_le preguntó con seriedad.

-Recuerdos, recuerdos que tenía olvidados casi, ¿tú también?,_le confesó el exibicionista.

-Si, era como si me hubieran apartado de golpe de Metalicana, menuda putada, seguramente a Natsu le haya pasado lo mismo,_dijo en un tono extrañamente depresivo y serio, un tono que hacía años no usaba.

-Espera, ¿Natsu?,_le preguntó alzando la ceja, en un intento de pinchar a su acompañante y que abandonase ese extraño tono nada típico de él.

-Si, ¿te has olvidado que estamos así por culpa de Salamander?,_le preguntó con cierta rabia.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho llamarlo por su nombre,_le comentó divertido.

-Eso es porque te estoy hablando en serio, revivir la pérdida de Igneel lo habrá afectado,_le advirtió.

-Se nota que al final nos llevamos todos bien,_dijo divertido el mago de hielo sin detenerse a escuchar las quejas de su acompañante.

 _ **Levy/Gajeel**_

-Levy, he encontrado otro, ¿es este?,_pregunto esperanzado, ya era al menos el décimo libro de cocina que le mostraba.

-No tampoco es ese,_dijo mientras aguantaba una carcajada.

-¡¿Qué demonios te parece tan gracioso?!,_preguntó irritado mientras el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas la conocía lo suficiente como para saber la respuesta.

-Perdona, perdona, pero es que eras muy mono de pequeño, ¿sabes?,_dijo mientras se agachaba para llegar a su estatura,_venga solo tengo unos cincuenta así que tiene que estar por ahí, vamos a seguir,_dijo animada.

-Está bien,_dijo con una sonrisa mientras evitaba el contacto de sus ojos rojos con los de la pequeña McGarden.

Después de una búsqueda de diez minutos más al fin Levy encontró el libro y copió la receta, cosa que celebró internamente dando saltos el DS de hierro.

-Venga nos vamos, ¿tienes frío?,_le preguntó con una tierna sonrisa mientras buscaba sus llaves.

-Estoy bien,_le respondió fríamente mientras la observaba abrir de nuevo la puerta para salir con una bufanda en mano.

-Quieto,_le ordenó mientras se la colocaba alrededor del cuello,_estás acostumbrado a llevar el pelo largo, al tenerlo corto de golpe es normal que te de frío,_le susurraba con cariño mientras él evitaba mirarla por su ligero sonrojo.

-Gra-gracias Lev,_le susurró antes de que se levantara,_¡suéltame me ahogas!,_se quejó mientras la maga de escritura sólida lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Lo siento, pero me gusta mucho cuando te sinceras así,_le dijo para empezar a andar seguida por él dirección al mercado.

Poco a poco se adentraron en las distintas calles en busca de los ingredientes necesarios, el bullicio de gente y el ambiente invitaban a pararse y a comprar cualquier cosa, aunque tan solo fuera algo de té o frutas disecadas.

Mientras esquivaban a algunas personas a su lado pasó una madre que llevaba a su hijo de la misma edad que ahora aparentaba el peligro cogido de la mano, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ambos y logró que se sonrojasen.

-No te pienso coger la mano,_le dijo mientras caminaba a su lado mirando en otra dirección.

-No te iba a pedir que lo hicieras,_dijo ella haciendo un mohín mientras lo observaba,_Gajeel,_empezó a ronronear,_¿podemos entrar?, solo será un momento,_suplicó mientras ponía la mejor cara de cachorro que podía y señalaba a una pequeña tienda de libros y escritos antiguos.

-No me pongas esa cara, sabes que no tenemos tiempo,_la intentó disuadir a una de las versiones más adorables de SU enana.

-Venga, por favor,_volvía a insistir la peliazul.

-Está bien, pero solo tenemos quince minutos, en cuanto pasen yo me voy, tú sabrás lo que haces cuando se entere Erza o la camarera,_la amenazó.

-Gracias,_dijo para cogerlo de la mano y arrastrarlo dentro del establecimiento.

Estuvieron quince minutos de reloj y Levy dejó unos cuantos libros encargados y un par de pergaminos para recogerlos más tarde, continuaron su trayectoria para pararse a comprar los ingredientes necesarios.

-¿De verdad necesitabas más libros?, apenas puedes pisar el suelo,_la empezó a pinchar el pelinegro después de comprar algunas cosas de su lista.

-Eran muy interesantes, ¿cómo no los iba a comprar?_se quejó la maga de escritura sólida.

-Eres imposible,_dijo divertido mientras la observaba hacer un pequeño mohín.

-¿Y tú no?, esos pobres comerciantes no sabían que venderte para que estuvieras contento, eres el dolor de muelas del día,_lo regañó la pequeña McGarden.

-Encima de que me preocupo por tu alimentación,_se quejó,_¿Qué nos falta?,_preguntó el mago de hierro mientras la peliazul repasaba la lista.

-Ya lo tenemos todo eso era lo último,_le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oye enana, ¿de verdad no quieres que te ayude con esas bolsas?,_le insistió mientras veía a la chica de ojos cálidos que reflejaban inteligencia y picardía.

-Tengo un truco,_le dijo mientras le mostraba unas palabras que había escrito en las bolsas y que las hacía mucho más ligeras.

Gajeel sonrió y se rió un poco, ¿es que esa enana no iba a dejar de sorprenderle?, continuaron andando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la salida de una de las pequeñas callejas donde se encontraron con Juvia y Gray.

-Mira otra que se niega a que le lleven las bolsas,_dijo divertido mientras señalaba disimuladamente hacia delante.

Levy se acercó seguida de cerca por su pequeño DS guardián para saludar y dirigirse a saludar a los otros dos invitados y mientras Gajeel se quejaba del trato de infante que le estaba dando, ella se sonrojaba con la idea de ir enganchada de la mano del pequeño a su cargo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido la noche, Juvia?,_le preguntó Levy dejando a los chicos detrás de ellas pero sin perderlos de vista por si acaso.

-Juvia cuido muy bien de Gray, le hizo la cena, le preparó el baño, le hizo el desayuno, le ayudó a vestirse y estuvo en su casa, Juvia estuvo durmiendo en la cama de Gray, con la ropa de Gray,_empezó a divagar la maga de agua mientras la MacGarden la miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-Vaya, parece que os lo habéis pasado muy bien,_le comentó la pequeña peliazul consiguiendo que se sonrojase.

-Juvia lo pasó muy bien con Gray,_confesó mientras se sonrojaba,_¿Levy se lo pasó bien con Gajeel?

La maga de escritura sólida se sonrojó a más no poder, cosa que la Lockser interpretó como buena señal y se alegraba de tener una enemiga menos en el amor y sobre todo se alegraba por su hermano mayor.

-Bu-bueno, la verdad es que la noche fue muy agradable,_se sinceró la chica a la cual miraba con cierta perversión un ahora diminuto ojirrojo.

-¿Qué hicieron Levy y Gajeel?,_preguntó curiosa en un intento de indagar aún más.

-Pues estuvimos hablando toda la noche,_le contestó en un susurro intentando ocultar sin éxito su sonrojo.

-Juvia se alegra mucho por Levy y Gajeel,_confesó la maga de agua mientras miraba atrás a su pequeño mago de hielo al cual había soltado para poder hablar con la pequeña McGarden.

Continuaron hablado de cosas triviales entre ellos intentando no tocar el tema del gran problema que tenían pues aún no habían recibido ninguna noticia, pero al menos su problema les estaba trayendo cosas buenas, mejores de las que imaginaron, habían conseguido un gran avance, pero no todos avanzan de la misma forma.

-¿Qu-qué demonios?,_preguntó por todos Gajeel ante la extraña escena, que sería difícil de olvidar, que descubrieron al entrar en casa de la rubia.

 **Aquí tenéis la quinta parte de la entrega, esto ya va tomando forma y por desgracia quedan menos caps, pero no pasa nada, empezaré nuevas historias. =))**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a vale-fullbaster, a diyelg, a LucyNamiKagome, a Juantigrerey y a sakurauchiha120; muchas** **gracias por seguir esta historia a vale-fullbuster, a diyelg, a Sesumi, a BonaDeaMaia y a sakurauchiha120, en serio gracias por el apoyo chicos n.n**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **diyelg: Primero FELIZ AÑO y segundo gracias por contestar, es un poco cruel** **hacerles perder la magia, no me atrevería, pero la cura va a tener efectos ¿cuáles?, aún los estoy pensando aunque no me venga mal ayuda porque aún no lo tengo claro al 100%, pero no va a ser sencilla, van a pasarlo un poquito mal (yo también tengo mi maldad) ^^**

 **Wendy Dragneel: FELIZ AÑO, veo que tu pareja favorita es la misma que la mía, si yo también quiero más GALE, tranquila que habrá, además de que tengo pensado escribir una historia dedicada a ellos al 100%, aunque con pequeños toque de NaLu y Gruvia ;))**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, os haya sacado una sonrisa y hayáis pasado un buen rato.**

 **PREGUNTA: Puede que nadie la responda XD, pero si os apetece, dejarme un review en el cual me digáis cual creéis que podría ser la cura para los chicos ^^**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! n.n**


	6. Las ventajas de encoger 6

**Hola mis queridos lectores, el resto de mis historias, están en proceso de creación, las iré subiendo poco a poco junto a algunos especiales de navidad, que espero tener listos para reyes^^**

 **Una vez que he dado explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si lees y escribes a mis horas, aquí os traigo la sexta parte de la historia, ya queda menos que nada ;))**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

 **En fin.. ¡Disfrutar tanto de leer como yo de escribir!**

 **LAS VENTAJAS DE ENCOGER 6**

 _ **Gremio de magos de Fairy Tail**_

-Lo mejor sería avisarlos,_dijo un serio Happy después de que escucharan a la exceed blanca.

-Es mejor esperar a que venga Erza, dijo que volvería esta tarde,_propuso la menor de los Strauss con cara de preocupación.

-Lisanna tiene razón, lo más conveniente es esperar a que llegue Erza, además aún tenemos que esperar a Wendy y Porlyusica, traerlos aquí para preocuparlos ahora sería echarle leña al fuego,_aseguró la exceed blanca.

-Si, Erza nos dijo esta mañana que volvería sobre las cuatro, así les diremos que vengan a las cuatro y media, vosotros ir a avisar a Wendy y Porlyusica,_les pidió amablemente Mira.

Ambos asintieron e increíblemente no hubo protestas del exceed azul por tener que realizar volando de nuevo el recorrido que habían tomado para llegar desde el bosque hasta el gremio, pero en sentido contrario.

 _ **Casa de Lucy**_

-¡Salvadme!,_suplicaba la rubia que se encontraba haciendo de caballo mientras el peligrosa le exigía que gateara a mayor velocidad.

El comprometedor traje que llevaba hizo sentirse menos mujer a la diminuta peliazul que se sonrojó y abrazó a si misma en un intento de esconder sus pequeños senos, deprimiéndose al observar el pronunciado escote que lucía la rubia.

En Juvia causó otro efecto, consiguiendo que se sonrojase e imaginase a sí misma con ese traje pero haciendo otro tipo de servicio a un Gray que por supuesto había recuperado su tamaño normal.

-Yo el Gran Natsu señor de fuego te ordeno que le des la bienvenida a mis invitados,_dijo en tono solemne mientras se ponía de pie encima de la espalda de la rubia.

-Como desee ¡oh Gran Natsu señor de fuego!,_dijo la maga estelar con lágrimas en los ojos para dirigirse a sus invitados que la observaban con expresiones de pánico y los ojos en blanco,_¡BIENVENIDOS!,_dijo fingiendo emoción pero los veía en el fondo como sus salvadores.

-Natsu, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?,_le preguntó la maga de escritura sólida en el intento de calmar las cosas.

-Lucy se inventó un juego de apuestas y perdió ahora es mi criada por todo el día, le puedo ordenar cualquier cosa,_dijo divertido mientras por otro lado Juvia intentaba calmar a la rubia.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a Lucy aunque haya perdido, ella no sería tan cruel contigo,_lo regañó Fullbuster.

-Al principio sólo me hizo leerle algunos libros,_recordó la rubia,_después se aburrió y terminé así,_les explico en un intento de defender al pelirrosa.

-¿Y esa ropa?,_señaló el DS de hierro consiguiendo que la pelizul más baja temblase por dentro.

-Natsu debería dejar que Lucy se pusiera ropa normal,_lo intentó convencer la maga de agua a la cual no le hacía gracia que SU chico viese a otras que no fuera ella con algo como eso.

-Está bien,_accedió consiguiendo que las cosas se calmasen un poco,_no sé para qué me regañas, ¿qué le habrías hecho tú a Levy en mi lugar?,_le preguntó con cierta maldad.

-Nada, la habría dejado ganar,_confesó para ponerse rojo y maldecir al otro DS presente, había dicho eso con sinceridad y en voz alta sin querer.

-¿Por qué llevas una bufanda?,_le preguntó divertido.

-Me la ha puesto la enana, no te creas que te imito a ti,_le dijo mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro, comenzando una pelea.

Después de una algo acalorada pelea entre ambos DS que fue aumentando con la interrupción del mago de hielo, Gajeel se puso manos a la obra en la cocina junto a SU enana.

-¿Qué le habría pedido Gray a Juvia?,_preguntó la maga de agua con curiosidad mientras jugaban a las cartas con Lucy y Natsu.

-Bu-bueno, pu-pues no gran cosa, además de que tú podrías haber ganado, ¿no?, ¿qué me habrías pedido a mi?,_le preguntó mientras se sonrojaba y lanzaba una carta.

-Juvia le habría pedido a Gray que se quedase a su lado todo el día,_dijo sonriente la peliazul.

-Eso es muy poca cosa, a mi se me ocurren mejores,_dijo divertido el pelirrosa, mientras hacía planes maquiavélicos en su ahora diminuta mente.

-Pues yo creo que la idea de Juvia es muy bonita,_le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras miraba mal a su pequeño al cargo.

-Hay gente que tiene conciencia ¿sabes?,_le regañó divertido el mago de hielo.

Mientras Lucy y Juvia controlaban que en el salón no se formase un gran alboroto Gajeel y Levy trabajaban en la cocina.

-Mira que llegan ser ruidosos,_se quejaba el DS de hierro mientras revisaba la receta.

-Bueno, eso indica que están de buen humor, eso es bueno,_le señaló Levy mientras iba colocando los ingredientes sobre la mesa.

-Si tú lo dices, a mi no me parece muy normal,_dijo el ojirojo antes de empezar a cortar ingredientes bajo la atenta mirada de la peliazul.

-Somos magos de Fairy Tail, lo normal es que estemos así,_comentó mientras cortaba las pocas cosas que el peligro le había confiado.

-Para,_la regañó parando el cuchillo de la amante de los libros justo a tiempo,_no sé en que estás pensando, pero si sigues en las nubes te vas a cortar.

-Lo siento, es que, estoy preocupada por Erza y los otros,_le contó en un tono decaído.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, Erza es fuerte y Wendy y el resto están con Lily y la bruja, no dejarán que les pase nada, ahora céntrate en cocinar, fuiste tú la que me metió en este lío, ¿no?,_le dijo para tratar de animarla, aunque fuese a su manera claro.

-Tienes razón, esta vez lo haré mejor,_le contestó con una alegre y tierna sonrisa consiguiendo que se sonrojara levemente.

Por fin terminaron de cortar todos los ingredientes, tan sólo quedaba comenzar con la elaboración, por suerte, las magas de agua y espíritus estelares conseguían mantener en calma y lejos de la cocina a los otros dos consiguiendo que el trabajo fuera rápido e ininterrumpido.

-Bien ya puedes encender la olla, ¿cocer espaguetis sabes?,_le preguntó a lo que la peliazul asintió algo molesta, no era tan inútil,_venga enana no te enfades, necesito algunas especias, puedes mirar ahí arriba,_dijo señalando un mueble algo alto colmado de especias.

-Ya voy,_le respondió,_¿qué necesitas?,_preguntó una vez que se subió sobre una silla para alcanzar bien.

Gajeel le había dado una lista de especias más larga de la que se esperaba, además de que todas estaban en un orden distinto al de su casa, por lo que le costaba más encontrarla.

-Gajeel, no consigo encontrarlas todas, ven conmigo,_le indicó mientras le ofrecía sus brazos para cogerlo.

-¡Ni de coña!, si quieres te las..,_ahí murieron sus palabras, Levy para algunas cosas no tenía tanta vergüenza como él, al parecer su impaciencia podía llegar a ser contagiosa.

-Coge las que faltan,_le ordenó roja después de subirse a la silla con el DS de hierro en brazos.

-E-enana, haz el favor de soltarme,_le exigió mientras se intentaba soltar, eso era demasiado vergonzoso como para soportarlo, si lo llega a ver el gato se burlaría de él hasta el día de su muerte.

-Si te sigues moviendo nos caeremos,_le dijo Levy mientras ahogaba un grito al perder el equilibrio por un segundo,_venga, no seas así, coge lo que necesites.

Finalmente obedeció, cogiendo los botes de especias que necesitaba, una vez sobre su silla regañó a Levy.

-¿Y como ibas a llegar a los frascos?,_le preguntó alzando la ceja, aún estando él en pie sobre la silla ella seguía siendo más alta, cosa que internamente celebraba.

-Si esto no hubiera pasado,_señaló su ahora diminuto cuerpo,_no hubiera necesitado ni tu ayuda, ni la silla que tú has tenido que usar,_le recalcó el pelinegro.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_dijo mientras se centraba en el agua que ahora hervía y a la que tenía que echar los espaguetis.

-No te enfades, has empezado tu, enana,_le dijo mientras tapaba la sartén, buena señal pues a la salsa solo le quedaban unos minutos de cocción.

-¡Eres tú el que me llama enana!,_señaló exaltada la peliazul.

-Porque eres enana, ¡tú me llamas estúpido!,_saltó al instante el pequeño de ojos rojos.

-Porque eres estúpido,_le explicó Levy intentando imponerse aprovechando su ahora alta estatura, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Ahora qué?,_le preguntó irritado.

-Es que no puedo tomarte en serio,_le dijo divertida mientras se agachaba para alcanzar su estatura y acariciarle el pelo,_odio discutir,_suspiró para mirarlo a los ojos.

-A mi tampoco me gusta discutir contigo,_dijo él sin apartar la mirada de ella notando un sonrojo que sabía que ambos compartían.

En ese momento como ningún otro maldijo a Natsu Dragneel, el otro DS que había corrido su misma suerte y que para colmo de males la había provocado, si tuviera su cuerpo la habría besado, pero con ese aspecto, no podía hacerlo.

-¡Daos prisa!, ¡me muero de hambre!,_gritó el pelirrosa al que hacía poco habían maldecido consiguiendo que los dos "cocineros" se separasen a gran velocidad.

-¡Deja de incordiar!,_le gritó malhumorado mientras sus mejillas ardían, cuando volviera a la normalidad iba a matarlo.

-Que-queda poco,_le respondió Levy mientras movía los espaguetis para que no se pegasen.

-Juvia cree que Natsu ha interrumpido a Levy y a su hermano,_dijo la maga de agua consiguiendo que el sonrojo de los dos que estaban de espaldas a ella escondidos en los fogones se tornasen incluso más rojos de lo que ya estaban.

-Cállate Juvia,_la regañó,_ir poniendo la mesa, la enana ya os ha dicho que queda poco,_les ordenó a los dos intrusos.

Rápidamente Juvia y Lucy pusieron la mesa, Natsu ayudo llevando los cubiertos y Juvia tan sólo permitió a Gray llevar las servilletas lo que provocó cierta diversión en los otros dos chicos presentes.

-Gajeel, Juvia y los demás ya han puesto la mesa,_le indicó la maga de agua con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, la enana y yo ya estamos listos,_dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez que repartieron la comida en los platos se escuchó un sonoro "¡QUÉ APROVECHE!" colectivo.

-Esto está buenísimo,_los felicitó Lucy.

-En realidad Gajeel hizo todo el trabajo, yo tan solo ayudé un poco,_dijo Levy con sinceridad.

-Has ayudado bastante,_comentó el DS de hierro.

-Gajeel, te nombro cocinero oficial,_dijo Natsu con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿¡Te piensas que voy a ser tu criado también o qué Salamander!?,_le preguntó exaltado.

-Venga, Gajeel, no seas así encima que te alaba, la verdad es que cocinas muy bien, no me opondría a que hicieras de comer tu,_lo tranquilizó el mago de hielo mientras que Juvia le mandaba miradas poco amigables al pobre DS cocinero.

-No creo que Gajeel se convierta en tu rival en el amor,_le indicó Lucy.

-Rival en la cocina,_susurró la peliazul mientras miraba mal al que era como un hermano mayor para ella.

-Si quieres a alguien que te haga de comer ahí tienes a Juvia,_le señaló el pelinegro consiguiendo sonrojar al mago de hielo y el amor incondicional de su hermana de vuelta.

-¿Tú también sabes cocinar, Juvia?,_le preguntó Lucy impresionada.

-Gajeel le enseñó a Juvia a preparar muchos platos para Gray,_contó alegremente la peliazul.

-Así que, ¿también das clases de cocina?,_comenzó a burlarse de él el pelirrosa.

-Si, pero depende de quien me lo pida, si tú lo hicieras te tendría que decir que no, no enseñó a gente sin cerebro,_le contestó burlón el ojirrojo.

-¿Quieres pelea?,_lo amenazó el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Seguro de retarme, Salamander?,_le advirtió el de cejas metálicas.

-Comportaros los dos,_los regañó Lucy.

-Es cierto, venga, vamos a comer en paz,_la apoyó la maga bajita y peliazul.

-Gajeel y Natsu deberían de ser buenos niños como Gray,_dijo feliz Juvia consiguiendo parar la pelea entre las tres.

Estaban recogiendo la mesa para servir los postres cuando la lácrima de comunicación sonó.

-Cógela, Gajeel, por favor,_le pidió amablemente Lucy, ya que él era el que estaba más cerca.

-Buenas tardes,_saludó alegremente Mirajane.

-Si, si, buenas tardes, ¿sabes algo o no?,_le preguntó esperanzado.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que estáis impacientes,_le dijo alegremente la albina.

-Oye, camarera, esto no tiene gracia,_comenzó a decir por lo bajo en un tono que intentaba ser amenazante.

-Así no das miedo pequeñín,_se burló la albina.

-¡Quieres decir lo que sea de una vez!,_estalló el DS de hierro avergonzado.

-Aún no os puedo decir nada en claro, Erza, Wendy y el resto llegarán al gremio esta tarde, aún no tenemos la cura exacta, por eso, tenéis que esperar a que ellas unan sus informaciones, quedamos en el gremio a las cuatro y media, ¿os parece bien?,_preguntó en un tono más alegre que el que había usado para explicarle la situación.

-Mirajane, no tiene buena pinta lo que te han contado, ¿verdad?,_le preguntó con seriedad el ojirojo.

-No muy buena,_confesó la albina,_por eso debemos tener fé y esperar, seguro que al final todo sale bien,_lo intentó consolar.

Se despidió de él y cuando se dio la vuelta noto las miradas de todos observándole con atención, ¿es que no habían prestado atención a la conversación?

-La camarera dice que vayamos esta tarde a las cuatro y media al gremio, Erza y Wendy van a llegar antes e intentarán comparar sus informaciones para sacar algo en claro,_les comentó con seriedad.

-Aún nos queda una hora, ¿qué os parece si nos comemos los pasteles que ha traído Julia y jugamos todos a las cartas?,_propuso la maga de escritura sólida en un intento de subir los ánimos.

-Es buena idea,_la apoyó Lucy.

Juvia había repartido un pastel a cada uno, dándole a Gray el suyo con especial entusiasmo, pasaron casi una hora jugando a un divertido juego de cartas que lo único que les provocaba eran carcajadas y lágrimas de tanto reír, consiguiendo alejar de ellos los problemas y preocupaciones por un instante.

-Ya son las cuatro,_dijo Lucy mientras miraba su reloj impresionada.

-Si que pasa el tiempo rápido,_comentó Gray.

Rápidamente abandonaron la casa de la rubia para dirigirse al gremio, Lucy le daba la mano a Natsu para que se diera prisa, por suerte el tema de la apuesta había sido olvidado y había dejado de darle órdenes absurdas, Juvia llevaba a Gray cogido de la mano mientras le hablaba dulcemente.

-No he cambiado de opinión, no te la voy a dar,_dijo el mago de hierro mientras miraba en otra dirección y seguía caminando al lado de su pequeña cuidadora.

-Tampoco te lo iba a pedir,_le contestó haciendo un pequeño mohín, pero sonrió al ver como se había puesto la bufanda que le había dado.

 ** _Gremio de magos de Fairy Tail_**

Llegaron al gremio cuando el reloj apuntaba la hora indicada, entraron y se encontraron a unas serias Erza, Wendy y Porlyusica, mientras que Mirajane los había recibido con la sonrisa de siempre.

-¡SOIS UNOS MOCOSOS ESTÚPIDOS!,_los regañó la mayor de la sala una vez que los tres estaban delante de ella en fila, como unos buenos soldados.

-¡LA CULPA ES DE ÉL!,_se defendieron apuntando al ahora diminuto Dragneel.

-¿¡QUÉ MÁS DA DE QUIEN FUERA?!,_les siguió regañando furiosa,_lo primero es lo primero, Erza os contará lo que ella ha descubierto y Wendy lo que hemos descubierto nosotras, más os vale estar atentos,_los amenazó con un bastón.

-¡Si, señora!,_contestaron de forma cómica los tres a la vez.

-El viejo hechicero me contó sobre una poderosa hechicera que utilizó una poderosa magia negra para conseguir la juventud eterna y conseguir la cura de la vejez, pero la magia negra de un nivel tan alto era inestable y se le descontroló, consumiendo su alma y volviéndola a a ella una mujer vieja, sola y amargada hasta el día de su muerte, en su opinión al mezclar pociones y demás materiales tan inestables a vosotros os ha podido pasar lo mismo, pero al no saber que os ha llevado a ese estado y basándose en suposiciones no está seguro de si sus pociones funcionaran, pues no está seguro de la fuerza de la magia que os ha llevado a esta situación,_les explicó la pelirroja con seriedad.

-Eso no tiene muy buena pinta,_dijo la maga estelar preocupada.

-Quizás Wendy y Porlyusica tengan mejores noticias,_la intentó animar Levy, pero ella estaba igual o más preocupada que la rubia.

-Juvia está segura de que Wendy traerá mejores noticias,_dijo alegremente la peliazul más alta.

-Porlyusica y yo hemos descubierto la posible mezcla que os pudo haber llevado a esta situación,_comenzó a explicar Wendy consiguiendo que la esperanza se reflejase en los ojos de los tres chicos,_pero se trata de una extraña invocación de magia incolora, una magia que intentó imitar el poder de la magia negra que uso la hechicera de la que os ha hablado Erza, pero a la vez no resultase tan peligrosa y tan solo permitiera retroceder el cuerpo unos años sin perder los recuerdos, tan sólo recuperando el cuerpo y la contextura física, en otras palabras, llevaba ingredientes de la magia blanca que te permitían envejecer pero conservando la memoria y manteniendo un cuerpo sano y joven,_la pequeña hizo una pequeña pausa y apretó sus manos con cierta rabia,_sin embargo, como vosotros disteis con una formula así de peligrosa y con ingredientes inestables no sabemos el efecto que haya podido tener y si las distintas versiones de la poción que os cura puedan funcionar,_dijo mientras lloraba sin poder evitarlo.

-Oye, pequeñaja, no llores, dices que has encontrado la cura, ¿no?,_intentó consolarla Gajeel.

-Pero es que, hay un problema,_dijo retomando la conversación,_la magia incolora tiene una estrecha relación con la oscura, todos sabemos que está prohibida, pero antes no se sabía y había gente que se arrepintió tras usar el hechizo, para volver a la normalidad, debéis de tomaros una poción y el principal efecto o riesgo que pueda perder es la perdida de memoria,_dijo mientras contenía las lágrimas,_podéis perder todos vuestros recuerdos felices,_terminó Wendy mientras era abrazada y consolada por su exceed blanca que había adoptado forma humana.

-Aunque normalmente el riesgo de perderlos es bajo, en vuestro caso puede ser alto, ya que a fin de cuentas, los ingredientes que mezclasteis estaban totalmente en desuso y eran peligrosos e inestables,_les explicó Porlyusica, ya que Wendy se vio incapaz de continuar,_es una decisión que debéis tomar vosotros, e repasado las pociones de Erza y las que hemos preparado nosotras y con un ingrediente especial que os ha traído hemos preparado cinco pociones para cada uno,_les explicas mientras les mostraba quince frascos con cinco colores distintos,_vosotros decidís lo que hacer, lo mejor será que os toméis vuestro tiempo para pensar.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos pensativos e hicieron un grupo aislado para decidir qué era lo correcto hacer.

-Sería una putada de las buenas perder de golpe todo lo que te impulsa a seguir con vida,_comentó con cierta rabia el DS de hierro.

-Si, pero quedarnos así tampoco me parece una buena opción,_señaló Gray.

-Lo bueno de los recuerdos es que podemos volver a crearlos, ¿no?,_dijo Natsu.

-Pensarlo fríamente, por mucho que queramos volver a la normalidad, creedme me tomaría todas las malditas pociones que hicieran falta, pero, corremos el riesgo de que ninguno de nosotros tendría ningún recuerdo positivo, olvidaríamos al gremio, a todos, sólo nos quedarían los malos momentos, tú te olvidarías de tus padres, tu maestra y Juvia,_le explicó a Gray,_y tú de Igneel, Happy y Lucy,_le indicó a Natsu,_y yo de Metalicana, el gato y Levy, ¿estáis seguros?

Quizás Gajeel tenía razón y era una decisión que debían de pensar y de reconsiderar, aunque sólo fuera una posibilidad, podrían convertirse en tres peligros para la seguridad de toda Magnolia, pues serían bolas de odio alimentadas por la sed de venganza, se podían convertirían en oscuridad sin un ápice de luz y eso era algo a tener en cuenta.

 **Aquí tenéis la sexta parte de la entrega, esta vez un poco más corta para que os quedéis con la duda del ¿qué pasará?, ya apenas quedan dos capítulos más según mis cálculos (recordad eso de las mates no se me dan bien XD), pero no os preocupéis empezaré nuevas historias. =))**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a vale-fullbaster, a diyelg, a LucyNamiKagome, a Juantigrerey y a sakurauchiha120; muchas** **gracias por seguir esta historia a vale-fullbuster, a diyelg, a Sesumi, a BonaDeaMaia y a sakurauchiha120, en serio gracias por el apoyo chicos n.n**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **LucyNamiKagome: FELIZ AÑO n.n, aunque sea algo tarde y muchas gracias por responder a mi pregunta, la verdad es que en un principio había pensado lo del beso, no te lo puedo negar xD, pero como has podido leer la maldad vive en mi aunque sea poca, pero vive, que sufran un poco jajaja, muchas gracias y me alegra que te guste como escribo, en serio, aunque este cap se centra algo menos en las parejas y más en el problema pero el próximo quizás se centre algo más, aquí tienes la actualización y espero que haya sido de tu agrado ^^**

 **diyelg: Si, la pobre Lucy siempre en líos, jajaja, siempre he considerado a Julia como muy dulce y tierna, créeme no es fácil actualizar así taaaan rápido, ni yo sé como lo hago, bueno sí lo sé pero es secreto de estado, ssh (en realidad me acuesto a las tantas y abandono las otras historias mientras sigo esta que es más cortita mientras preparo los especiales) n.n**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, os haya sacado una sonrisa y hayáis pasado un buen rato.**

 **PREGUNTA: Puede que nadie la responda XD, pero si os apetece, dejarme un review en el cual me digáis cual creéis que podría ser la cura para los chicos ^^**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! n.n**


	7. Las ventajas de encoger 7

**Hola mis queridos lectores, siento haber tardado en subir este cap, pero tuve que ponerme algo seria con el especial navidad, que ya podéis leer, el resto de mis historias, están en proceso de creación, las iré subiendo poco a poco junto a algunos especiales de navidad, que espero tener listos para reyes porque ya me queda poco^^´**

 **Una vez que he dado explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si lees y escribes a mis horas, aquí os traigo la séptima parte de la historia, ya queda menos que nada ;))**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

 **En fin.. ¡Disfrutar tanto de leer como yo de escribir!**

 **LAS VENTAJAS DE ENCOGER 7**

Era una decisión difícil, tenían que reconocerlo, pero tampoco podían quedarse así para siempre, igual no les afectaba, igual si, pero era un riesgo que tenían que correr de todas formas.

-En menudo lío nos has metido,_lo regañó Gray está vez con más seriedad.

-Como se me olviden ciertas cosas, te aseguro que te acabaré matando,_lo amenazó serio el DS de hierro.

-Lo siento,_dijo un alterado y triste Natsu al borde de las lágrimas.

-No os paséis con él,_los regañó la rubia mientras se agachaba y abrazaba al pequeño DS de fuego.

-Gray no debe portarse mal con Natsu,_le regañó con dulzura la maga de agua.

-Gajeel, no seas así, bastante culpable se siente ya como para que le digáis eso, ¿no crees?,_lo regañó con seriedad la pequeña peliazul,_además si te olvidas de algo, seguro que entre Lily y yo te lo podemos recordar,_le susurró agachándose a su altura.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo, ¿no?,_expuso el DS de hierro, dándole las espaldas a la pequeña peliazul algo sonrojado.

-Creía que no querías hacerlo,_dijo un algo dubitativo Fullbuster.

-Y yo que no te querías quedar así para siempre, pero es un riesgo que hay que correr, ¿no?,_lo empezó a molestar ligeramente Gajeel.

-Está decidido entonces,_dijo un recuperado pelirrosa con determinación,_¿cómo lo hacemos?

La bruja del bosque llevaba observándolos con una vena marcada en su frente, eras unos escandalosos y encima no eran capaces de tomarse la situación con toda la seriedad que tenía, desde luego eran unos cabezas huecas, pero si querían correr el riesgo de perder sus buenos recuerdos para recuperar su cuerpo ella no se lo iba a impedir, de echo, había pensado algunas pociones para que pudieran recuperarlos, aunque se las tuviera que inventar de cero.

-Empezaremos con la más suave,_comenzó a explicar Porlyusica,_¿quién empieza primero?,_pregunto mientras abría tres frascos consiguiendo que los dos DS presentes retrocedieran hasta dar con la pared.

-¿Qué les pasa?,_pregunto Lucy, la poción olía mal, pero no era para tanto.

-Sus sentidos son más agudos,_le recordó McGarden.

-Para que sea justo, os la tomareis los tres a la vez es lo más correcto,_les propuso la DS del cielo con una mascarilla puesta.

-¡Gray es el más fuerte!,_alavaba desde su puesto la maga de agua, se había puesto un traje de animadora y agitaba dos llamativos pompones uno blanco y otro azul.

Los tres se acercaron a coger una de las pociones y a la cuenta en retroceso de tres se la tomaron a la vez, pasaron varios segundos y luego unos cuantos minutos y no pasó nada.

-Parece que esto no nos hace nada,_comenzó Gray, para después notar como si todo se moviera al punto de agarrarse de una silla cercana.

Los otros dos se estamparon en el suelo mareados, era la misma sensación de ir en una montaña rusa.

-La sensación de movimiento es un efecto secundario de muchas opciones,_explicó Levy con una gota en la cabeza,_pero no suele durar mucho.

-Cierto ya ha desaparecido, pero esos dos,_el pelinegro los apuntó, aún estaban azules y sus ojos hacían espirales.

-Salamander por esta también te voy a matar,_le dijo Gajeel para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Esto es tortura, es peor que cuando Lucy se me cae encima,_dijo aún medio mareado apoyándose en el otro DS.

-Gray, Juvia está orgullosa de ti,_exclamaba la alegre peliazul mientras movía con gracia los pompones.

-Se la ve emocionada,_comentó Lucy que miraba al pobre pelirrosa con pena.

-Creo que no llega a ser consciente de la situación del todo,_opinó la McGarden mientras observaba la nueva tanda de pociones que Wendy les ofrecía.

-Estás son algo más potentes,_les dijo con cierta pena,_tomaroslas de golpe.

-Huele raro,_decía Natsu que miraba con desconfianza el líquido.

-¿Qué más da?, te la vas a tener que tomar de todas formas,_dijo con aire decaído el DS pelinegro.

Volvieron a hacer una cuenta atrás y se la bebieron de golpe los tres, al principio no notaron nada, después tuvieron la sensación de haber estado toda la mañana bebiendo alcohol junto a Cana.

-Espero que este sea otro efecto y no deje resaca,_dijo el mago de hielo con las mejillas sonrosadas y algo mareado.

-¿Lo dices por nosotros o por él?,_preguntó divertido el DS de hierro mientras obaservaba atentamente al chico de ojos verdes.

-Mira Lucy, hay estrellas por todos lados, saca tus llaves, seguro que puedo atrapar a esos espíritus estelares,_decía mientras andaba en círculos poco precisos.

-El efecto suele durar algo más que el anterior pero no deja resaca,_les informó una sonriente Wendy.

Al final entre un algo mareado Gray que era animado efusivamente por Juvia y un DS de hierro que al parecer era el más acostumbrado a beber de los tres Natsu estuvo bajo control, sobre todo gracias a Redfox.

-Pero Gajeel, ¡yo estoy bien!,_le aseguraba Natsu,_mírame, voy a andar recto sobre esta tabla,_aunució con orgullo.

-¡Claro que si!,_lo apoyo divertido el DS de hierro mientras lo veía intentando conseguir andar recto y sobre la tabla,_vas torcido Salamander,_dijo mientras intentaba controlar sus ganas de reír,_a ver, por cuantas tablas ibas a pasar, ¿por una o por siete?

Gray no pudo evitar deprimirse ante la situación, Gajeel estaba siendo muy cruel y por algún motivo Natsu no se daba cuenta y la situación era un asco, no merecía que Juvia gritara su nombre y le diera ánimos.

-La vida es un asco,_dijo en pelinegro al que Juvia animaba provocando que la maga de agua lo animase con más ímpetu.

Después de al menos unos diez minutos de espectáculo el efecto se pasó.

-Mira, ves,_insistía el ahora recuperado Dragneel,_ando recto.

-Enhorabuena, no se te ocurra beber nunca,_le soltó divertido el pelinegro que lo había estado "cuidando".

-Aún nos quedan otras tres pociones, esto parece la ruleta rusa,_dijo Fullbuster con cierto recelo a tomarse la tercera.

Porlyusica los miraba entre divertida y preocupada, las siguientes serían más potentes y podían conseguir alterarlos emocionalmente, pero prefería que pasasen por esas opciones antes de que perdieran sus buenos recuerdos.

-Es mejor no pensar,_dijo el DS de hierro,_sino ni siquiera habríamos empezado.

-Venga a por la siguiente, a ver qué pasa ahora,_dijo un animado Natsu.

Dos de las chicas que los habían estado cuidando los observaban con un tic en el ojo mientras otra de ellas animaba a uno de ellos con fervor haciendo una coreografía repetidas veces en distintas modalidades.

-Se lo toman como un juego,_dijo la maga estelar desesperada.

-Casi que prefiero que lo hagan así,_opino la peliazul que no lanzaba pompones al aire.

-¡Gray lo va a conseguir!, ¡Juvia cree que la tercera será la mejor!,_dijo animada la maga de agua mientras seguía moviendo sus pompones.

Los chicos volvieron a realizar una cuenta atrás y se tomaron la tercera pócima, al principio no pasó nada, después comenzaron a reír y no eran capaces de parar.

-Puede que duren un buen rato así,_se intentaba disculpar la DS del cielo.

-Bueno al menos se están riendo,_opinó la rubia.

-Si, podría haber sido un efecto peor,_suspiró animada la maga de escritura sólida.

-¡Gray tiene la mejor risa!,_lo animaba Juvia, mientras con agua escribía su nombre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tirarnos así, Wendy?,_preguntó el ojirrojo mientras intentaba parar al igual que sus otros dos compañeros.

-Puede que media hora o veinte minutos,_dijo en un intento de calmarlos que no sirvió.

-No me jodas,_dijo mientras Natsu se colgaba de él, ¡¿Ahora qué, Salamander?!

-Vamos a quedarnos así mucho tiempo, ¿tiene gracia no crees?,_decía el pelirrosa sin poder parar de reír.

-Pues no tiene demasiada gracia idiota,_le saltó el mago de hielo en un intento de tono amenazante.

-Pero Gray, también te estás riendo,_dijo divertido, estallando en una sonora carcajada.

-Me estoy empezando a plantear lo de matarte seriamente,_lo amenazó Gajeel sin poder dejar de reír a la vez que se lo sacaba de encima,_pero me da palo que sobrevivas y te quedes aún más idiota de lo que eres.

-Yo te ayudo, entre los dos lo conseguiremos,_le propuso el mago de hielo con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

Después de media hora de risa incontrolada lo tres estaban en el suelo intentando controlar su pulso cardiaco y su respiración, las chicas lo miraban con cierta ternura y es que no podía evitar hacerlo, ahora eran niños pequeños, adorables y achuchables.

-Bueno, de todos los efectos hay que reconocer que este no ha sido el peor,_dijo el pelinegro mientras recuperaba su respiración a la vez que cierta maga peliazul lo animaba.

-Si, pero, ¿ahora que nos pasará?,_preguntó preocupado el DS de hierro,_cada vez son más potentes y los efectos duran más.

-Venga, vamos a por la siguiente,_dijo animado Natsu entregándoles a los otros dos un pequeño frasco con el mismo contenido que el que el portaba.

Las chicas cruzaron los dedos (Juvia los pompones) deseando que fuera la correcta y que no les pasase nada y por fin se acabase esa pesadilla, ellos contaron hacia atrás de nuevo y se lo bebieron de un trago poniéndose azules, esa no olía mal pero tenía un sabor horrible, tanto que los tres se pusieron azules.

-Voy a vomitar,_dijo el pelirrosa mientras controlaba una arcada.

-Si lo haces y es la que funciona te la tendrás que volver a tomar,_le advirtió Gray.

-Esto tiene que estar clasificado como tortura,_dijo el ojirojo que estaba igual que Natsu.

-¿Cree que yo debería tomar esa poción como castigo, princesa?,_preguntó Virgo que había aparecido junto a Lucy dejándolos a todos en shock.

-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí en un momento como este?!,_le preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

-¿Desea castigarme, princesa?,_le preguntó dubitativa la espíritu estelar que vestía de criada.

-No es necesario, Virgo puedes retirarte,_le dijo con una gota en la cabeza mientras el resto la observaba con una mezcla de pena y gracia.

-Como desee, princesa, mucha suerte con las pociones os envidio,_les dijo a los chicos para despedirse de ellos antes de desaparecer.

-¿Gra-gracias..?,_saltaron los tres a la vez con los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que al repetir tanto lo de tortura se ha sentido atraída,_suspiró la maga estelar.

-No te preocupes,_la consoló Levy mientras Juvia seguía animando a su chico favorito.

Esa vez pasaron al menos diez minutos sin efectos, las chicas los observaban atentos (Juvia además animaba sin descanso), Porlyusica había dicho que tardaba en hacer efecto, así que estaban a la espectativa.

-Somos como conejillos de indias,_se quejó el ojirrojo.

-Peor que eso,_dijo deprimido el DS de fuego a su lado.

-La vida está vacía y no tiene sentido,_les decía un deprimido mago de hielo.

Las chicas los observaban extrañadas, hasta que Levy que sabía qué tipo de efecto era ese se puso pálida mientras miraba con pena a los tres magos que estaban sentados en un círculo con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo de madera.

-Mejor vamos con ellos, este efecto es peligroso,_les advirtió la peliazul mientras las tomaba de la mano.

-Hacia mucho que no veía algo así, va a ser interesante,_dijo la bruja del bosque con una mirada enigmática.

-¿Qué clase de efecto es ese?,_preguntó preocupada Wendy.

-Es el efecto del cambio, se pasarán al menos una hora cambiando de humor, estarán tristes, deprimidos, enfadados, alegres, reirán, lloraran o lo harán todo a la vez,_le comentó con seriedad mientras se sentaba a esperar.

-Espero que no pierdan el control, si se pone peligroso tendré que interferir,_dijo una Erza convencida tranquilizando a la DS del cielo.

Tal y como dijo Porlyusica los chicos empezaron a tener cambios de humor más bipolares que los de cierta rubia.

 _ **Lucy/Natsu**_

-Lucy, si te me caes encima me aplastarás,_dijo con tristeza y desesperación el pelirrosa para empezar a llorar sin control.

-¡¿Qué clase de pena es esa?!,_estalló la rubia.

-¿También te has tomado la poción?,_le preguntó animado y curioso, como el Natsu de siempre.

-Pues claro que no idiota,_le respondió enfadada.

-La Lucy bipolar mala ha vuelto,_empezó de nuevo con el llanto descontrolado el ojiverde.

-Venga, venga, no llores, cálmate, ¿vale?,_intentó convencerlo/calmarlo la chica de ojos chocolate.

-No pienso calmarme, ¡estoy que ardo!,_gritaba mientras escupía fuego por la boca.

De golpe empezó a reír mientras se enfadaba, perdiendo el control de sus poderes.

-¡Ábrete portal de la portadora de agua!, ¡Acuario!,_dijo la rubia introduciendo la llave en una botella de agua.

-¡¿Dónde demonios me has invocado esta vez mocosa?!,_empezó a regañar a Lucy el espíritu estelar.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Acuario!, por favor, ¡detén a Natsu!,_le suplicó la rubia.

-Es un monstruo feo,_comenzó Natsu a llorar apuntando al espíritu estelar, provocando su ira.

-N-nat-natsu, no deberías decir eso,_le avisó la rubia en un murmullo mientras palidecía.

-¡¿A quién llamas monstruo feo?!, ¡estúpido mocoso!,_dijo la sirena para volcar toda su ira en forma de ola gigante que arrastró a todos menos a Porlyusica, Wendy y Erza, que fueron más rápidas.

 _ **Juvia/Gray**_

-Llevas todo el rato animándome, pero no valgo nada, no merece la pena, estás perdiendo tú tiempo,_dijo el pelinegro mientras lloraba amargamente.

-No es cierto, Juvia sabe que Gray vale mucho,_decía la peliazul mientras agitaba sus pompones y evitaba que unas lágrimas de pena resbalasen por sus mejillas.

-¿Entonces por qué no me dejas ni llevar dinero, ni poner nada en la mesa nada menos las servilletas?,_estalló en un llanto que difícilmente podía controlar.

-Juvia no quería que Gray saliera herido,_decia llorando amargamente la maga de agua.

De repente dejo de llorar y volvió a la normalidad quedándose perplejo frente a la imagen de la maga llorando mientras intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas con sus llamativos pompones.

-Ve-venga, n-no llores Juvia,_le pidió nervioso,_no quise decir eso, no pretendía ofenderte, no estoy enfadado ni nada, ¿vale?

-¿Gray no está enfadado con Juvia?,_preguntó esperanzada dejando de llorar de golpe y mirándolo atentamente.

-Claro que no,_dijo para volver a llorar sin consuelo.

-¿Entonces por qué Gray llora?,_preguntó la maga de agua para imitar a su acompañante y llorar.

-Por culpa del idiota de Natsu, me ha metido en este lío y te está afectando a ti también, me lo pienso cargar,_dijo envuelto en ira.

-Gray va a defender a Juvia, ¡ánimo Gray!,_estalló en felicidad la peliazul imaginando una vida perfecta junto al amor de su vida hasta que fue envuelta por agua.

 _ **Levy/Gajeel**_

-Esto es peor que ir al infierno, al final nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre,_decía el DS de hierro hundiéndose en la depresión.

-Venga, Gajeel, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien,_lo consolaba la pequeña McGarden sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué clase de reacción es esta?,_dijo mientras se ponía a llorar sin desconsuelo.

-Tranquilo, estoy contigo, ¿vale?,_lo consolaba la maga de escritura sólida pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

-Pero no me trates como a un crío, enana, tienes menos piedad que ella,_apuntó a Lucy que había vuelto a hacer llorar al pobre Natsu.

-No puedo evitarlo, te ves tan pequeñito y tan indefenso,_le comentó divertida.

-Te estás vengando por todas las veces que me meto con tu estatura, ¿verdad?,_le preguntó volviendo a ser el de siempre.

-Sólo un poco,_reconoció la peliazul,_tienes que reconocer que en el fondo también te diviertes.

-Si, pero más me voy a divertir cargándome al idiota de Salamander,_dijo con la furia reflejada en sus grandes ojos rojos.

-¡Cálmate, Gajeel!,_le pidió/ordenó desesperada.

-¡No quiero!,_dijo para terminar abrazado por Levy mientras eran revueltos por una potente corriente de agua.

 _ **Vista normal**_

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas en las olas y remolinos que creaba Acuario, Natsu le pidió perdón mientras Lucy le explicaba al espíritu estelar lo sucedido.

-Tienes unos amigos demasiado problemáticos mocosa,_la regañó Acuario,_si vuelves a invocarme en un espacio tan reducido no seré tan considerada,_le dijo tomándola de ambos cachetes mientras le clavaba una mirada siniestra antes de desaparecer.

-Gr-gracias Acuario,_le agradeció Lucy para girarse a ver cómo se encontraban todos,_lo siento mucho.

-Culpa de Natsu, ¿no?,_adivinó la otra chica de ojos chocolates que sujetaba a un mareado DS de hierro.

-Si,_contestó amargamente entre lágrimas la maga de espíritus estelares.

-¿Hay algún desastre que él no provoque?,_se quejaba Gray mientras era animado por Juvia.

-¡Gray es el más fuerte siempre!,_gritaba agitando sus pompones.

Natsu murmuraba cosas inextensibles y Gajeel se mantenía en pie con la ayuda de Levy, la cual se negó a soltarlo hasta que recuperase del todo el control sobre su cuerpo.

-Bueno, parece que se ha pasado el efecto,_dijo alegremente la DS del cielo.

-Seguramente lo ha provocado el agua,_opinó Porlyusica desde su sabiduría.

-Por suerte aún nos queda una poción para cada uno y no ha terminado en el remolino de agua que formo Acuario,_dijo Erza para mirarlos con seriedad, solo les quedaba esa oportunidad.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos con seriedad, si eso no funcionaba no tendrían muy claro que hacer y si al final tenía el efecto deseado, esperaban no perder todos sus recuerdos.

-Tres,_dijo Natsu empezando la cuenta atrás.

-Dos,_continuó el Fullbuster.

-Uno,_terminó el ojirrojo para que todos se tragasen el líquido a la vez.

Notaron un pinchazo en la cabeza y un gran mareo, después todo empezó a desaparecer, primero las imágenes, que veían difusas, de las chicas que los querían que corrían a sujetarlos.

Perdieron el control de su cuerpo, las imágenes dejaron de ser visibles, desaparecieron los sonidos y por último el olor, después de eso no sintieron ningún golpe ni nada, todo era confuso hasta que perdieron la conciencia.

Llevaban ya casi tres horas en la enfermería sin ni siquiera poder mover un músculo, las chicas estaban sentados al lado del pequeño al que habían estado cuidando.

-Creo que lo mejor será que os los llevéis a casa,_propuso Mira,_si pasa algo o veis algún efecto raro en ellos, simplemente avisad por la lácrima de comunicación.

-Porlyusica ha dicho que lo más seguro es que los haya hecho desmayarse, pasa pocas veces con pociones normales, pero esa era bastante potente,_les explico la menor de los DS.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, no les quedaba otra, nada de lo que habían probado había tenido efecto, Erza planeaba volver a ver al hechicero para ver si conseguía más información y Wendy regresó junto con Charle y Porlyusica al bosque, Happy y Lily las acompañaron para protegerlas, aunque ese trabajo iba a recaer en el exceed negro.

 _ **Lucy/Natsu**_

-Siempre te las arreglas para terminar metido en algún lío o dando dolores de cabeza a todo el mundo,_regañaba con dulzura al pequeño DS que llevaba cargado a sus espaldas.

Continuó andando en silencio hasta llegar a su casa, suspiró después de entrar y dejo con cuidado al peligrosa en el sillón.

-Voy a darme una ducha y preparar algo para cenar por si te despiertas,_le explico la rubia para perderse en el baño y salir en pocos minutos, mirando hacia su cama.

Al ver como faltaba cierto ojiverde en miniatura saltando deshaciendo su cama y provocando desorden sonrió tristemente y se dirigió a la cocina preparó un par de sandwiches, uno para ella y otro para el pelirrosa.

-Si te despiertas con hambre al menos te dejaré esto sobre la mesa,_le dijo la rubia para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

Después de eso llamó a Tauro para que la ayudase a colocar su cama junto al sillón, para así dormir al lado del pelirrosa, cuya expresión no era muy alegre, sino más bien parecía estar sufriendo.

-Tranquilo Natsu, no me voy a separar de ti en toda la noche,_le dijo para darle un beso en la frente,_pareces tan tranquilo cuando duermes,_le dijo mientras le apartaba alguno mechones rebeldes de la cara,_quiero que mañana despiertes y saltes sobre la cama como el chico revoltoso que eres,_le susurró tiernamente antes de quedarse dormida.

Se miraban el uno al otro sin verse mientras dormían inconsciente mente la maga estelar le cogió su diminuta mano como signo de apoyo, en un intento de que pasase la noche tranquilo, la rubia sonrió en sueños cuando notó que el pequeño que dormía a su lado le apretó ligeramente la mano, como si le indicase que lo entendía.

 _ **Juvia/Gray**_

-Gray debe saber que a Juvia no le importa el aspecto que Gray tenga, para Juvia, Gray siempre es el mejor,_le hablaba la maga de agua mientras lo llevaba en brazos como si fuera una princesa, aunque para ella era su príncipe.

-Si Gray se queda así para siempre, Julia cuidará de él,_le aseguraba la maga mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo.

Continuo caminando en silencio con el pequeño en sus brazos sin cambio, novedad o señal de alguna reacción, llego a la casa y por suerte había cogido una copia de las llaves de la casa del mago de hielo por lo que no tuvo que forzar la cerradura, no es que no supiera, su hermano mayor le había enseñado algunas cosas útiles.

-Ya hemos llegado a casa Gray,_dijo alegremente la maga para cerrar la puerta al entrar y guardarse la llave.

Ando algo más hasta llegar al sofá, donde depositó con sumo cuidado al pequeño que había estado cargando todo el tiempo.

-Juvia va a darse un baño, Gray se lo podrá dar cuando despierte, Julia no tardará mucho, Gray puede estar tranquilo,_le hizo saber para dirigirse a por una muda de ropa limpia que consistía en la camiseta que le dio el mago y ropa interior limpia.

Después de un corto y relajante baño salió con una toalla envolviéndole la cabeza, se dirigió al sofá en el que reposaba su ahora pequeño chico de ensueño, tomo su temperatura, era cálido pero había empezado a acurrucarse en busca de más calor por lo que cogió una manta y lo envolvió con ella.

-Gray no debe preocuparse, Juvia lo cuidará toda la noche,_lo consolaba mientras veía en su rostro infantil alguna que otra mueca de dolor.

Pasaron varias horas, Juvia se dedicó ha preparar una ligera cena para ella y para Gray, lo espero al menos dos horas, pero como seguía sin despertarse cenó y le hizo de almohada en el sofá hasta terminar quedándose dormida.

-Juvia desea que Gray tenga unos dulces sueños,_susurró la maga de agua antes de cerrar los ojos y reunirse con Morfeo.

 _ **Levy/Gajeel**_

-Apenas pesabas de pequeño, ¿eh?,_le empezaba hablar con dulzura la pequeña peliazul que lo llevaba cargado en brazos,_si fueras consciente de esto apuesto a que maldecirías a Mira,_le dijo divertida para soltar una triste carcajada.

Continuó caminando en silencio hasta que al fin llegó a casa, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

-Muy bien, te voy a dejar aquí solo un rato, voy a darme una ducha y a preparar algo de cena, no sé cocinar tan bien como tú aún así que haré la especialidad de Lucy, sandwiches,_le hablaba alegremente al pequeño que había dejado tumbado en el sofá y tapado con una manta.

Se duchó lo más rápida que fue capaz, se dirigió a la cocina y suspiró con algo de cansancio al notar la ausencia del peligro sobre los fogones, quejándose, animándola a cocinar a su manera o llamándola enana a pesar de su ahora necesitaba una silla para llegar a la encimera.

-Sigues dormido,_le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su querido pequeño,_venga, Gajeeel, despiertaté, sabes que odio comer sola,_le dijo mientras ponía cara de pena, pero no se despertó.

-Sabes, echo de menos hasta tus quejas,_le dijo para sonreír y empezar a comer.

Llevo su plato a la cocina y dejó el de su querido ojirrojo sobre la mesa, se puso a leerle un antiguo cuento de dragones con el que tropezó al regresar de la cocina.

-Cuando te despiertes te lo volveré a leer aunque sea a regañadientes,_le dijo divertida mientras le revolvía sus desordenados cabellos,_seguro que eras un niño muy dulce,_le decía mientras le acomodaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Siguió por acariciarle el pelo y la espalda susurrarle cosas agradables al notar un expresión de dolor reflejada en su ahora rasgos infantiles que no le gustaba nada.

-No pasa nada, no te pienso dejar solo,_dijo Levy, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta su cama,_puede que mañana te pongas a quejarte, pero prefiero aguantar tu mal humor a dejarte solo.

Lo tumbó en su cama con cuidado y se tumbó a su lado, después con cuidado lo tapó e él y luego se tapó a ella, siguió observándolo en la oscuridad y aún mantenía el ceño algo fruncido y estaba tenso.

-Esta noche te protegeré yo,_le dijo par abrazarlo con dulzura,_por favor, regresa,_le suplicó para caer profundamente dormida.

 **Aquí tenéis la séptima parte de la entrega, esta vez un poco más larga que la anterior, recordad que subí un especial de navidad (spam, spam, spam, lo sé pero escribo por y para vosotros), ya apenas queda un capítulo más según mis cálculos (recordad lo que os dije sobre las mates XD), pero no os preocupéis empezaré nuevas historias (GaLe principalmente, pero siempre me gusta dar el toque de Nalu y Gruvia). =))**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a vale-fullbaster, a diyelg, a LucyNamiKagome, a Juantigrerey, a sakurauchiha120 y a Aandy SG; muchas** **gracias por seguir esta historia a vale-fullbuster, a diyelg, a Sesumi, a BonaDeaMaia, a sakurauchiha120 y a Aandy SG, en serio gracias por el apoyo chicos n.n**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Aandy SG: FELIZ AÑO (es una manía que se desarrolla en este fic, en los otros no seré taaan pesada), me alegro mucho de que te gustase, si Natsu es muy mono, tenga el cuerpo que tenga, es como un niño pequeñito, saludos a ti también, hasta la próxima ^^**

 **diyelg: Me alegro de que te pareciera tan divertido hasta el punto de caerte de la silla, pero sin lesiones ¿eh?, sino Juvia te castigará, lo había pensado, pero como has leído, si me sigues tan fiel como hasta ahora T.T, se me hizo más divertido torturarlos un poco XD, no sé realmente bien como hacer el desenlace pero me da una cosita quitarles sus recuerdos (puede que lo haga soy algo malvada ^^)**

 **Guest: Me alegro, no sé porque no me saltó tu comentario si lo escribiste hace tiempo, siento la tardanza, espero que sigas leyendo y te esté gustando seas quien seas, por cierto, FELIZ AÑO.**

 **Wendy Dragneel: Eres un amor, me alegro de que te gustase el cap cuatro, siento mucho contestar tan tarde, pero por algún motivo tardan la vida en salir los comentarios de los invitados T.T Claro que si tesoro, hermanas para siempre por nuestro eterno amor a esa pareja xD, actualizo lo más pronto que me es posible y me alegro que te guste la historia ^^ tendré en cuenta la sugerencia, para un futuro, ahora mismo si quieren un beso tendrá que ser de otra manera ;)) Por cierto tengo dos GaLe subidos te invito a que te pases (si, lo sé spam otra vez, dejad de presionarme)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, os haya sacado una sonrisa y hayáis pasado un buen rato.**

 **PREGUNTA: Puede que nadie la responda XD, pero si os apetece, dejarme un review en el cual me digáis cual creéis que podría ser la cura para los chicos ^^**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! n.n**


	8. Las ventajas de encoger 8

**Hola mis queridos lectores, siento haber tardado en subir este cap, pero intenté escribir especiales de navidad a tiempo, al final los subiré tarde, para no variar^^´**

 **Una vez que he dado explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si lees y escribes a mis horas, aquí os traigo la octava y última parte de la historia, todo lo bueno se termina espero que os guste el final ;))**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

 **En fin.. ¡Disfrutar tanto de leer como yo de escribir!**

 **LAS VENTAJAS DE ENCOGER 8**

 _ **Profundidades del bosque**_

Los primeros rayos de Sol indicaban el comienzo de un nuevo día, Wendy se despertaba para desayunar junto a los exceeds y Porlyusica la cual había estado rebuscando libros aún más antiguos que los anteriores para encontrar una solución.

-Wendy, quiero que me escuches con atención,_le indicó la pelirrosa mientras le servía una taza de leche,_puede que no encontremos nada, pero, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que lo has intentado y que lo has dado todo por salvar a tus amigos, no tienes la culpa, ¿de acuerdo?,_le indicó a la pequeña con seriedad.

-Sé que intentas animarme a mi y a todos, pero, no podría evitar sentirme culpable, además aún no hemos revisado los libros y contamos con las semillas mágicas que le dieron a Erza,_dijo con determinación la pequeña DS,_estoy segura de que encontraremos alguna solución más efectiva,_le aseguró con una cálida sonrisa a la mayor provocando una subida de ánimo y moral en todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Wendy tiene razón, somos magos de Fairy Tail, haremos hasta lo imposible para salvarlos,_animó Happy.

-¡SI!,_lo apoyaron Wendy y los otros dos exceeds.

-Esos tres idiotas tienen mucha suerte,_murmuró la mayor de la sala con una alegre sonrisa mientras los otros gritaban en euforia,_muy bien, démonos prisa en desayunar y busquemos ese remedio,_los animó con su típica seriedad pero en un tono menos duro del que normalmente usaba.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a comer con mayor velocidad, Charle, Wendy y Porlyusica comenzaban con la lectura de los grandes tomos mientras que Lily y Happy se encargaban de recoger, lavar y colocar los platos.

-Oye Lily, ¿tú crees que lograremos algo?,_le preguntó la exceed blanca en confianza una vez que se sentó a su lado cogiendo otro de los tomos para buscar una posible cura.

-No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo,_le dijo con seriedad.

-Te preocupas mucho por Gajeel, ¿verdad?, Happy apenas pudo dormir anoche pensando en Natsu,_le confesó la gata blanca,_yo no sabría como actuar si le hubiera pasado a Wendy.

-Estarías haciendo lo mismo que yo, buscar una cura,_le indicó con una sonrisa evitando que se tocase el tema sobre si ese chico descabezado le importaba o no.

La exceed blanca le sonrió y ambos siguieron con su aburrida pero importante tarea.

Gremio de magos de Fairy Tail

-¿Te marchas ya, Erza?,_le preguntaba una sonriente Mirajane.

-Si, quiero coger el primer tren que salga, te mantendré informada con cualquier cosa,_le dijo la pelirroja con seriedad.

-Estaremos atentos, no te preocupes,_le dijo con seriedad,_¡buena suerte!,_le gritó mientras agitaba la mano alegremente para despedirla.

-Tranquila Mira, chicos, encontraré esa cura,_dijo para sí misma Scarlet.

-Mira, ¿ya se ha ido?,_preguntaba Makarov.

-Si, ¿querías dejarla algún recado o algo?, la podemos llamar con la lácrima,_le explicaba la albina tan alegre como siempre para colocarse detrás de la barra.

-Solo le iba a desear suerte,_suspiró amargamente para darle un sorbo a la cerveza que Mira le había servido, esos chicos iban a acabar matándolo.

 _ **Estación de tren de Magnolia y diversos destinos de Erza**_

Después de hablar con el encargado, Erza cogió a tiempo el tren que deseaba, ocupando un vagón para ella y sus cosas, todas necesarias por supuesto, ¿quién sabría lo que iba a necesitar?

Por fin tras unas cuantas horas de viaje llegó a su destino, cargó con sus cosas y se encaminó por el extraño sendero del bosque en busca del inmenso campo de amapolas, para llegar a la casa del hechicero.

-Señorita,_la paró un señor bajito y entrado en años,_no debería volver a ir, ese loco podría hacerle algo.

-No se preocupe,_le indicó con una sonrisa cálida.

Paseaba por las calles de medio pueblo con la determinación en su rostro, la gente la miraba con pena pensando que quizás esa chica realmente estaba loca.

Por fin llegó al sendero y de nuevo se encontró con sus amigos los ladrones a los que les pidió amablemente que volvieran a llevarla a ese gran campo de amapolas gigantes, montada en un trono que era arrastrado por los pobres desdichados mientras su líder cargaba con sus posesiones.

-Me alegra ver que seguís tan amables como la última vez,_les decía alegremente la pelirroja mientras estiraba las piernas y resguardaba su carro para que nadie lo encontrase.

-Más que una maga parece una bruja,_dijo bajito el líder para que no la escuchase.

-¿Decías algo?,_preguntó de forma amenazante Scarlet.

-¡Nada, nada!,_se exaltó moviendo las manos con velocidad.

-Muy bien, voy a dejar aquí mis cosas,_les avisaba, pues ellos la habían visto esconderlas,_si por algún casual al regresar faltase alguna,_continuaba alegremente con su relato,_vosotros seríais los únicos culpables y os aseguro que no sólo me las devolveréis sino que además os proporcionaré un castigo digno,_los amenazó con una cara propia de la versión de satan soul de Mirajane,_¿puedo contar con vosotros para protegerlas?,_les preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡CLARO JEFA, NO NOS HAGA DAÑO!,_suplicaban los ladrones con lágrimas en los ojos, ese día iba a ser bastante largo también.

Se despidió de ellos y ando con cuidado por la extensa plantación vigilando de no pisar ninguna flor o planta como la última vez, necesitaba reunirse y hablar con ese hechicero otra vez, debía salvar a sus compañeros y no podía fallarles esta vez.

 _ **Lucy/Natsu**_

Los primeros rayos del Sol se filtraban por la cortina que no había sido bien cerrada la noche anterior, la mano de Natsu agarraba fuertemente a la de la rubia al notar como un dichoso rayo le daba de lleno en los ojos.

-Lucy, cierra la persiana, me duele todo,_se quejaba mientras se daba la vuelta sin soltar la mano de la maga estelar y arrastrándola en el movimiento.

-¡PERO SUÉLTAME PARA QUE PUEDA HACERLO!,_le gritó tras el gran susto que le había dado al arrastrarla,_eres un bruto,_le dijo más bajo cuando la soltó.

La rubia abrió la persiana de par en par enfadada, iba a enseñarle a ese pequeño incontrolable modales, y no solo eso, también quería comprobar como estaba, escuchó un gruñido más tosco de lo que esperaba y recordó mentalmente sus palabras.

-¡Lucy eres cruel!_le gritó dramático el peligrosa desde el sillón.

-¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE TAPARTE!,_le gritaba la rubia que estaba roja hasta las orejas y no paraba de lanzarle cosas.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa Lucy?, deja de lanzarme cosas,_se quejaba el aún desorientado DS de fuego.

-¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de que estás denudo?!,_le gritó toda roja mientras seguía saqueando su estantería para lanzarle diversos objetos que él se esmeraba en esquivar.

-¿Desnudo?,_le preguntaba extrañado, entonces un objeto no identificado le dio el la cara y callo de espaldas volcando el sillón.

El pelirrosa se detuvo a observarse a sí mismo, estaba desnudo cierto, pero las ropas que llevaba estaban hechas jirones, miró el tamaño de sus piernas, brazo y torso, sonrió para si mismo y salió corriendo en dirección a la rubia.

-Lucy, ¡estoy curado!,_le gritaba alegremente mientras la abrazada y daba vueltas.

-¡Es verdad!,_obervó la maga estelar con emoción despidiéndose al fin de Morfeo y correspondiendo al abrazo del ojiverde.

-Muchas gracias, Lucy,_le dijo para darle un dulce beso en los labios que la dejó perpleja.

-¿Qu-qué ha sido eso, Natsu?!,_preguntó mientras lo observaba rebuscar ropa de su tamaño, Mira les había dado un par de mudas de su verdadera talla.

-Un beso,_contestó totalmente indiferente para sonrojarse y tapar sus partes con la bolsa,_Lucy eres una pervertida,_le dijo hinchando sus mofletes.

-¡¿Ahora te vas a poner digno?!,_le gritó la rubia fuera de si mirando a otro lado, se tocaba los labios instintivamente, ese beso había hecho que su pulso se acelerase más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

-Lucy debería de castigarte por pervertida,_le dijo una vez vestido y sentado sobre la cama de la rubia.

-¿Ha vuelto a perder una apuesta, princesa?,_le preguntaba Virgo alegremente mientras le mostraba a Natsu diversos modos de tortura.

-¡Claro que no, Virgo!,_gritó la rubia con una vena hinchada en la frente, tenían que evitar las palabras tortura o castigo para no invocar su presencia.

-Lo siento, princesa, ¿desea castigarme?,_le preguntaba dubitativa.

-Ten cuidado, Virgo, es una pervertida,_le advertía el peligrosa poniéndose delante de ella como si fuera una especie de héroe y provocando que el espíritu estelar se imaginase a sí misma siendo torturada por su querida princesa.

-¿De qué vas ahora?,_le preguntó enfadada.

Natsu se acercó a ella con cara de curiosidad haciendo que retrocediera hasta chocar con la pared y que sus mejillas se sonrojasen ligeramente.

-Creo que tengo una cura para tu mal humor,_le dijo con una sonrisa, para después inclinarse.

-Me retiro, princesa,_dijo Virgo desapareciendo con una sonrisa y dándoles intimidad.

El DS de fuego volvió a posar sus ardientes labios sobre una sorprendida Heartfilia, que esta vez, a la vez de sus sorprendidos ojos castaños abrió su boca, dejando explorar al entusiasmado y ardiente Salamander, ella no se quedó atrás, cerró los ojos concentrándose en el beso y recorrió la cavidad masculina memorizándola hasta que perdió el aire.

-¿Esta es la cura?,_preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento sonrojada en el hueco protector que le ofrecían el hombro y el cuello del pelirrosa.

-Es mejor que esas pociones, ¿no crees?,_le preguntaba divertido.

No cayeron en llamar a nadie del gremio para avisar de que la poción o lo que fuera había funcionado, se quedaron así abrazados, no sabían que eran en esos momentos exactamente, pero les gustaba, y mucho.

-Sabes, he tenido pesadillas horribles toda la noche,_le confeso sin soltarla,_pero te tenía a mi lado dándome ánimos, quiero tener eso todas las noches, todos los días y a todas horas Lu,_le susurraba con una sinceridad palpable.

-Lo tendrás, para siempre, te lo prometo, Natsu_le aseguraba soltándose de su agarre sin deshacerlo para volver a besarlo, esa mañana al final iba a ser larga.

 _ **Juvia/Gray**_

Los rayos de Sol habían empezado a molestar a cierta maga de agua que se encontraba sujetando la cabeza de cierto pelinegro, la cual era más pesada de lo que recordaba, le acarició con dulzura el cabello consiguiendo un quejido y miro hacia abajo sonrojándose de inmediato.

-G-g-gr-gra-gray,_comenzó a tartamudear la peliazul.

-¿Qué te pasa, Juvia?,_le preguntó mientras aún medio dormido se acurrucaba,_¿te duele algo?_le preguntó.

-E-e-es qu-que, Gray es-esta,_comenzó a intentar explicarse la maga de agua mientras el rojo se apoderaba de su cara por completo.

Gray se quedó observándola sin entender, seguramente habría gritado o algo similar, porque esa noche, por algún motivo desconocido, había tenido pesadillas horribles que le mostraban las peores partes de su vida y su pasado.

-He tenido malos sueños, ¿te he despertado?, ¿qué te pasa?, estás muy rara y muy roja,_la seguía observando extrañado.

Gray estaba completamente desnudo y destapado, pero el mago de hielo no se percató ni de eso ni de que había recuperado su cuerpo, todo debido a su tendencia exhibicionista.

-¡GRAY ESTÁ DESNUDO SOBRE JUVIA!,_gritó roja y desesperada por la vergüenza la chica que sujetaba su cabeza.

Gray se observó y se cubrió con la manta rápidamente, dándole la espalda a la alterada Lockser.

-L-lo siento, no me había dado cuenta,_se disculpó para buscar en su armario ropa con la que cambiarse.

-Gray no debe de disculparse, Juvia se alegra de que Gray vuelva a tener su tamaño,_le dijo con una cálida sonrisa la peliazul, aunque algo de tristeza en los ojos pues ya no iba a pasar otra noche junto a su amado.

Gray salió del cuarto disparado con sólo unos pantalones y la abrazó eufórico, dando vueltas, no se había dado cuenta por la vergüenza que había pasado, pero ese cuerpo era su cuerpo y entonces ahora podía con ella.

 **-¡Muchas gracias, Juvia!,_le dijo alegre para ponerla en el suelo,_l-lo siento, creo que me he emocionado demasiado, ¿sabes?,_le dijo a modo de disculpa.  
**

Juvia aprovechó la cercanía y con decisión le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios dejando a Fullbuster sorprendido y rojo a más no poder.

-Ju-juvia siempre cuidará de Gray,_le dijo igual de roja,_Juvia lo siente, no debió haber bes…,_ahí murieron las palabras de la maga de agua.

Después de pasar el shock principal el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que un beso tan simple no valía como agradecimiento y, además, no sólo eso, quería a Juvia, estaba enamorado de ella tanto si le gustaba o lo admitiera como si no.

Por eso nada más recuperar la consciencia sobre lo que había pasado le plantó un pasional beso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento y sin poder disfrutar de recorrer y explorar la boca del otro.

-Si vas a besarme, la próxima vez hazlo así, ¿vale?,_le dijo apoyado en su frente recuperando el aliento.

-Juvia besará a Gray así, ¿la próxima vez?,_preguntó extrañada con corazones en los ojos y desvariando sobre una posible boda.

-Oye, Juvia, ¿qué te parece si empezamos por algo menos serio?,_le preguntó sin variar su posición.

-¿Algo menos serio?,_preguntó extrañada.

-Juvia, ¿quieres salir conmigo?,_le pregunto tragándose el orgullo y la vergüenza al punto de casi atragantarse.

-¡JUVIA SERÁ LA NOVIA DE GRAY!,_gritó como loca para abalanzarse sobre él y darle un apasionado beso, tal y cómo el minutos antes le había exigido.

Puede que estuviera loca, que no tuviera control de ciertas cosas y que su mente viviera entre la realidad y la fantasía, pero le había demostrado su amor de muchas formas y no lo había abandonado en sus peores momentos, por eso, si alguien debía tener su corazón, debía de ser ella.

 _ **Levy/Gajeel**_

Primero el dichoso rayo de sol le empezó a dar de lleno sobre su ojo izquierdo, luego avanzó hasta casi llegar al derecho, conviéntendose en insoportable, estaba abrazado a la enana, en su cama, lo sabía porque la tenía entre sus brazos y olía a ella, era un olor muy agradable y por eso mismo y el cálido abrazo en el que ambos estaban envueltos las pesadillas de la noche anterior habían sido quizás algo menos dolorosas.

Ya era demasiado, esa molesta luz no le estaba permitiendo disfrutar de su merecido descanso después de esa terrible noche y estaba empezando a interferir con su análisis de olor, para memorizar el olor que esa pequeña peliazul desprendía y así recordarlo cada vez que quisiera.

-E-eres un bruto, Gajeel,_es escuchó balbucear entre sueños cuando se giró con ella entre sus brazos dandole la espalda a la luz.

En ese momento los pensamientos de ambos se pararon en seco, Levy sabía que Redfox era muy fuerte, pero para volverse así tuvo que entrenar mucho, además ahora poseía el cuerpo de un niño de cinco años, ¿cómo iba a tener tanta fuerza?, además lo estaba abrazando y ya no cabía entre sus brazos como antes

Por su parte Gajeel fue consciente de su situación, ¿cómo demonios con su inútil cuerpo de crío de cinco años había logrado mover a la enana con esa facilidad?, vale que era fuerte, pero con esa edad no lo era tanto, estaba aprendiendo a dominar correctamente sus poderes.

-O-oye enana,_dijo abriendo los ojos para encontrarse a una aún algo desorientada Levy entre sus brazos,_¡vuelves a ser enana!,_celebró abrazándola con cuidado y cariño, pero aun así los sacó a ambos de la cama para acabar el en suelo ella sobre él.

-¡Gajeel, la poción funcionó!,_lo abrazó alegremente para después espabilarse del todo y darse cuenta de la situación.

-O-oye, e-enana, ¿sabes qué..?,_no le dejó terminar la frase y le puso su ahora diminuto dedo índice sobre la boca él la miro y ella asintió.

-Estamos enredados en las sábanas,_apenas murmuró por la vergüenza que le daba la situación, no es que Gajeel no tuviera un buen cuerpo y no hubiera fantaseado ya con una situación similar, pero prefería que las cosas pasaran algo más despacio.

-No te preocupes,_le dijo Redfox con más seriedad,_¿le tiene especial aprecio a estas sábanas señorita McGarden?,_le preguntó algo divertido por la situación, podía escuchar tanto sus latidos como los de la pequeña que escondía su cara sobre su pecho.

-Pues no la verdad, ¿por qué?,_le preguntó extrañada.

-Cierra los ojos, Levy,_le pidió serio y noto como cortaba y destrozaba las telas para liberarlos.

-Estúpido, Gajeel,_lo maldecía sobre su pecho, el la tomo como a una princesa consiguiendo que soltase un pequeño grito y abriera los ojos.

-¿No me digas que la enana nos ha salido pervertida?,_le preguntó con cierta sorna, aunque estaba tan rojo y avergonzado como ella.

-¡Cá-cállate!,_le ordeno para volver a cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

Pasaron tres incómodos minutos de silencio hasta que notó un peso ponerse a su lado, sin duda era Gajeel y por su salud mental esperaba que vestido, porque volver a verlo desnudo sería una provocación por parte del DS de hierro en toda regla.

-Siento lo de las sábanas,_murmuró para cortar el espeso silencio que se había formado en torno a ellos.

-N-no te preocupes, no pasa nada,_dijo mientras desviaba sus ojos castaños para verificar si ese hombre se había vestido o iba a seguir jugando con ella, a fin de cuentas ella era una enana para él y eso no debía ser mucho.

-¿En que piensas?,_le preguntó mientras la observaba con curiosidad,_oye, oye, que ya me he vestido, anoche no te daba tanta vergüenza abrazarme como si fuera un peluche,_se quejó hinchando los mofletes en un gesto infantil nada propio de su carácter usual.

-¿T-te diste cuenta?,_le preguntó mientras se sonrojaba y enfrentaba a sus gemas rojas.

-Pues claro, era consciente de todo, pero no podía despertarme,_le explicó.

-¿Pesadillas?,_le preguntó la peliazul sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?,_le preguntó acercándose más a ella con curiosidad, ¿es qué esa chica tan diminuta podía leerlo así de bien?

-Bueno, anoche tu expresión no era muy alegre,_le explicó algo avergonzada por su cercanía.

-¿Me lo vas a volver a leer o no?,_le preguntó divertido al ver como desviaba la vista,_creía que me ibas a obligar a escucharte y todo.

-Estúpido, Gajeel, ¿no te has reído bastante?,_le dijo algo enfadada.

El se acercó algo más tímido y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, dejándola sin palabras e impresionada, pero eso no significaba que no le hubiera correspondido, al contrario, le mordió el labio inferior sorprendiéndolo e intensificando el beso, aunque él no se quedo atrás y renunció a separarse de ella hasta que sus pulmones le reclamasen seriamente algo de oxígeno.

-Gracias por protegerme anoche, Levy McGarden,_le dijo con más seriedad, dejándola perpleja era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre completo,_eres una cajita de sorpresas, ¿sabes?,_le dijo volviendo a ser el bromista de siempre consiguiendo que se sonrojase.

-No soy la única,_le aseguró mientras lo miraba, ya no le importaban ver sus sonrojos, se acercaron lentamente y se volvieron a besar, haciendo que los problemas y el mundo volvieran a quedar en un segundo plano.

-Oye, enana, tu eres mucho más lista que yo, ¿qué se supone que somos ahora,_le decía mientras la llevaba a rastras a la cocina sentándola en la mesa de la cocina mientras él preparaba el desayuno.

-Depende, de lo que tú quieras,_le dijo nerviosa.

-Soy tuyo si tú eres mía,_le dijo con seriedad apuntándola con el cucharón.

El pacto se selló con un dulce beso por parte de la peliazul, no avisaron con nada a nadie, estaban felizmente en su pompa, la convivencia aunque corta había sido buena y no les importaría seguir así por más tiempo.

 _ **Gremio de magos de Fairy Tail**_

-¿Cuándo decís que volvisteis a la normalidad?,_preguntaba una muy enfadada Scarlet a tres chicos que se encontraban frente a ella como entrenados soldados.

-¡Esta mañana señora!,_dijeron al unísono los tres.

-¿Sabéis que el concurso de tartas fue esta mañana?, si hubieseis avisado habría llegado a tiempo,_les dijo mientras un fuerte aura negra la rodeaba.

-Ve-venga Erza, no te pongas así,_intentó calmarla la rubia.

-Vosotras también tenéis la culpa, ya me encargaré de eso más tarde,_las amenazó a las tres.

-Juvia cumplirá condena junto a Gray,_decía amargamente la peliazul.

-Creo que no debías de haberle dicho nada, Lu,_la intentaba consolar la pequeña peliazul.

-¡¿Qué os tuvo tan entretenidos?!,_les preguntó provocando que las tres parejas se sonrojasen fuertemente.

-Vaya, vaya, sois unos pillines,_comentó la albina alegremente, pues por sus sonrojos podría imaginarse que se habían formado tres nuevas parejas.

-Así que al final han vuelto solos a la normalidad,_comentaba el exceed negro mientras contemplaba la escena.

-Porlyusica ha dicho que puede ser que al haber mezclado pociones y demás ingredientes caducados e inestables su magia haya sido potente pero poco duradera,_le explicó alegremente Wendy.

-En cualquier caso, me alegra de que hayan vuelto a la normalidad, pero han cometido el fallo de no avisar,_dijo algo molesta la exceed blanca.

-No te preocupes, Charle,_empezó Happy con tono solemne,_estoy seguro de que Erza les pondrá un castigo ejemplar.

-Toma Erza, te guarde un trozo de la tarta ganadora,_le ofrecía alegremente Mirajane en un plato con un apetitoso pastel de fresas.

-Nuestra salvadora,_aclamaron en voz baja los seis acusados.

-Está buenísima,_decía alegremente la pelirroja que acabo en pocos minutos con el manjar,_se me ha ocurrido algo,_dijo con un aura de misterio.

-¿En qué estará pensando?,_decía la rubia preocupada.

-Tendreís que hacerme un pastel de fresas, ¡que supere al ganador!,_les indicó emocionada.

-¿Quieres qué..?,_comenzó Natsu.

-¿Cocinemos?,_terminó extrañado Gray.

-Quiero que me preparéis es mejor pastel de fresas de todo Magnolia,_les dijo con un tono alegre,_si no lo lográis os prometo un doloroso castigo,_les dijo regresando a su aura oscura y enfadada.

-Erza sí que da miedo,_comentaba Happy.

-Gajeel, te tenemos a ti,_alavo la rubia.

-Es verdad, a ti se te da bien cocinar,_lo animó Gray.

-¿Y qué pretendes que supere la tarta de alguien que lleva toda la vida haciéndola?,_preguntó con los ojos en blanco eso era imposible.

-¡Aquí está!,_dijo por fin la pequeña peliazul que llevaba un libro en mano,_esta fresa es una leyenda, tarda muchos años en crecer, pero los monos de la montaña saben donde crecen, son mucho más dulces que las fresas corrientes, si la preparamos con eso seguro que tenemos alguna oportunidad,_les explicó alegremente.

-Muy bien, Natsu Gray id a buscar las fresas, nosotras ayudaremos a Gajeel en la cocina,_les ordenó la rubia.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que quedarme yo?!, hacer un simple bizcocho no es tan difícil,_les empezó a regañar el peligro logrando que la maga estelar y la de escritura sólida se deprimieran.

-A mi aún se me queman las tostadas,_murmuraba tristemente la peliazul.

-Yo aún no se hacer bien huevos fritos,_murmuraba la rubia igual de deprimida.

-Juvia cree que su hermano fue muy cruel,_comenzó a llorar la maga de agua.

-Vaya, vaya, no habéis pisado la cocina y ya las has hecho llorar,_lo regañó divertida Mirajane.

-No me jodas camarera, venga, venga, yo os enseño, ¿vale?, pero dejad de deprimiros así, sino Erza va a hacernos sufrir seriamente,_les advirtió logrando que las tres se encaminaran hacia la cocina arrastrando de él.

-¿Era una trampa?,_le preguntó a la mayor de los Strauss que sonrió divertida para asentir.

Mientras el DS de hierro les daba clases básicas de cocina para preparar un buen bizcocho los otros dos se dirigían volando con la ayuda de Happy y Lily en dirección a la montaña para obligarle a los monos a entregarles las fresas.

Pasase lo que pasase, Fairy Tail seguía siendo un gremio inpredecible, sorprendente y que lograba cosas imposibles e increibles, ahora mismo se centraban en conseguir superar el mejor pastel de toda la ciudad.

 **Aquí tenéis la octava parte de la entrega, pero no os preocupéis empezaré nuevas historias (GaLe principalmente, pero siempre me gusta dar el toque de Nalu y Gruvia). =))**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a vale-fullbaster, a diyelg, a LucyNamiKagome, a Juantigrerey, a sakurauchiha120 y a Aandy SG; muchas** **gracias por seguir esta historia a vale-fullbuster, a diyelg, a Sesumi, a BonaDeaMaia, a sakurauchiha120, a Aandy SG, a claudiacorvo y a 011010100110111101110011011001 (tengo dislexia así que si los números lo puse mal no fue mi intención T.T), en serio gracias por el apoyo chicos n.n**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **diyelg: Si, siempre vi a Natsu como un niño, no me lo consigo imaginar bebiendo sin pillarse un buen colocón, la verdad, si las chicas es que son muy buenas siempre, jajaja, muchas gracias por ser mi lector constante yo intentaré ser una escritora puntual, pero no te emociones mucho xD** **.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, os haya sacado una sonrisa y hayáis pasado un buen rato.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! n.n**


End file.
